


After Party

by xenascully



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenascully/pseuds/xenascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I started this for my McGee, Millisa. Specifically requested that I be drunk when I write it, slash TIbbs, with Millisa/McGee. This began as a one-shot. Continued a chapter every time I was drunk and/or it was her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I don't drink often. I've also discovered I'm impressively dexterous with the keyboard while drunk.

Gibbs smiled and shook his head as he observed the small group of people he'd somehow invited over after the bar had shut down for the night. They'd all been out relaxing after the close of a particularly hard case, and had to share a cab back to the house as each of them had had a bit too much.

McGee had managed to pick up a hot redhead. Now, Tony had had many a jokes about that, all of which Gibbs had decided to pretend he never heard. But this girl seemed to really like Tim. Like really. Right now as a matter of fact, Tim and this girl, Millisa was her name, were in the far corner of the basement, apparently under the impression that they couldn't be seen as they made out like teenagers.

Ziva had decidedly left about twenty minutes ago now, being tired from the long day. Tony was still too drunk for Gibbs to feel okay about letting go anywhere. So they sat on saw horses on the opposite wall from the love-struck couple. They'd been talking a while ago, but they seemed a bit mesmerized by McGee and this redhead now.

"Man, I'd like to do that to you some day," Tony said quietly.

Gibbs looked over at him. "What?"

"Huh?" Tony looked at Gibbs in question.

"Didn't you just say something to me?"

"No." Tony furrowed his brows and shook his head.

"Hm." Gibbs shrugged and looked down at his glass.

"I'd ride you so hard you'd forget about any redheads," Tony said.

"DiNozzo, what the hell?" Gibbs had heard him plain as day this time.

"What's wrong, boss?"

"Who are you talkin' about?"

"Talking about?"

"Just now you said they'd forget about redheads. Who the hell are you talkin' about?"

"Did I say that out loud?" Tony's eyes widened.

"Yeah."

"Uh... No one, boss. Sorry. Forget I said it."

Gibbs sighed and decided he was done drinking for the night, setting his glass down on the bench. "Think I might turn in. You gonna babysit? You can crash on the couch, you know."

"I know," Tony replied with a small smile. Then he looked back down at his empty glass. "I'd rather be in your bed with you."

"Tony?"

"Hm?"

"What'd you just say?"

"I said I know I can sleep on the couch."

"After that."

"I didn't say anything after that, boss," he shook his head.

After a long moment appraising the agent to see if maybe he was trying to joke with him, he said, "Alright." Then he turned and headed up the stairs.

"Damn. You have such a great ass."

"DiNozzo, go to sleep!"


	2. The Morning After

The morning after...

"Oh god..." Tony groaned as he tried to move his arms and turn over. He wasn't exactly sure where he was, or what he'd passed out on, and his eyes didn't seem in the mood to cooperate with investigating into the matter. His whole body ached. But the strange thing was that his head didn't hurt, and the nausea was only minimal. Strange hangover indeed, though he wasn't complaining. It could be worse.

He knew he'd been out drinking with the team. He knew he'd ended up at Gibbs' house, and that McGee had brought a girl. Wait...what?

Finally his eyes cracked open to see that he had his face planted on the floor in front of Gibbs' couch. His arms were trapped under him and he couldn't much feel them, so he knew it was really gonna suck once he did manage to get himself up. But the dilemma was that he was sort of trapped there, wedged between the couch and the coffee table.

Somehow he managed to wiggle his way to roll onto his side. Therein started the extremely uncomfortable process of blood flowing back into his slumbering arms. He closed his eyes tight, willing himself not to make a sound through the worst of it. When he opened them again, he looked up at the coffee table where there were four water bottles; three of which were empty and one with just a quarter of water left in it. He must not have been too bad off the night before if he'd been with it enough to rehydrate.

Oh...wait. That had been Gibbs. Now Tony remembered sprawling out onto the couch and Gibbs coming in with water...

"Not a chance I'm letting you feel too sick to talk to me in the morning about what was said tonight. You're drinkin' this."

"What do you mean? What did I say?"

"Oh it doesn't matter that you know right now. Just that you remember it tomorrow. So...drink."

"Damn...what is it I'm supposed to remember?" Tony thought as he pushed himself to sit up. He scratched the back of his head, then felt the sudden urgent need to use the bathroom. Four bottles of water sitting in his bladder were not about to wait.

As he stood in front of the toilet relieving himself, head lolled back and eyes closed from the release of pressure, the night began to unfold in his mind. He remembered McGee and the redhead making out in the corner, and thinking that he wished it was him and Gibbs. Why did he wish that? Man...alcohol sometimes did some weird things to his libido.

He remembered picturing them together in his mind, and what he'd wanted to do to him. Tony shuddered and opened his eyes to make sure he hadn't urinated outside of the toilet bowl perimeter. "Geez, I don't remember ever having to pee for this long," he thought. The stream didn't seem to have an end.

He went back to thinking. "What did Gibbs mean, that I had said something? I don't remember saying anything at all..." he thought. And then, as if he were watching a movie, his memories of the night before rewound in his head and started over. Only this time they were a lot more clear, and he was aware of speaking. Speaking his thoughts...out loud.

"Oh god..." Tony's eyes widened. "Oh no. Ohhhh no no no..." he finished relieving himself, shook and then zipped up his pants, hurriedly flushing and washing his hands before he snuck out of the bathroom hoping maybe he could sneak out of the house and pretend he didn't remember anything at all.

"Mornin', princess," a woman's voice sounded from the kitchen as she held a coffee cup to her lips.

"Uh..." Tony stammered over his thoughts for a moment. "Good morning. Uh...Melanie was it?"

"Millisa," she corrected. "Surprised you slept on the couch," she commented.

Tony looked back at the couch, then back to her. "Why is that?"

"Well," she's grinned mischievously, "The way you carried on with the overt flirting with your boss last night, I'd have figured you'd be too sore to get out of his bed."

"Oh Jesus..." he swiped a hand down his face as Millisa laughed. "Please...please be quiet. Don't wake him up."

"Been up for a while now," Gibbs said from behind him. Tony's body stiffened completely in panic. "Feelin' okay, DiNozzo?"

Tony squeaked in horror wondering how, exactly, Gibbs was gonna go about firing him for harassment. Hopefully, he'd spare the details when filing the report... "I'm sorry, boss," Tony began. "Apparently the Irish part of my blood is an extremely sleazy homosexual," he slapped on the famous DiNozzo cover-up-my-current-mental-breakdown smile. "And only rears its head when I'm exceptionally drunk. Not that there's anything wrong with being gay. But I'm just saying I'd never have said those things...uh I'd never have even thought those things... Boss, I..." He was cut off short by a swift slap to the back of his head.

"Any other part of your blood wanna ride me so hard I forget about redheads?"

"No, boss. Absolutely no other part..." he seemed to shrink as Gibbs circled him and stopped behind him.

Gibbs smirked out of the agent's sight. "Good. I'd hate to have to transfer you." Tony wasn't exactly sure what that meant, or if it meant anything deeper than face value. He watched as Gibbs made his way back to the stairs. "Was flattering, though," the corner of his mouth turned up without looking back to Tony as he ascended the stairs to get to the shower.

Tony's face was a mixture of fleeting confusion and adrenaline from thinking he might actually be killed.

"Mornin', princess!" Millisa said more cheerfully, and Tony looked at her to see she was speaking to McGee who'd just come up from downstairs, holding his clearly pounding head. He groaned in response, blindly heading for the coffee.

"Princess?" Tony questioned. "That's what you called me. How do you tell the difference between princesses if you call them all the same thing?"

"Oh, honey," she tilted her head apologetically. "I only called you that because I couldn't remember your actual name. This here is the real princess. Ain't that right, princess?" she scruffed Tim's hair and he groaned into his coffee. "I've gotta go," Millisa told them, looking at her watch. "It was fun! Maybe I'll see you again some time." Tim nodded to her dismissively, as he was in too much pain to care.

"Love 'em an' leave 'em, eh?" Tony asked as she headed out.

She turned to him and quietly replied, "Oh no, sweetie. I love my geeks. But I do not have the patience to wait for them to have any free time for me." She winked then headed out the front door, closing it behind her.

Tony absorbed what she'd said, and turned back to Tim, grinning. "Princess, huh?" he waggled his brows. "I'm so calling you that from now on."

"No, you're not," McGee replied in all seriousness. "Or I won't hesitate to call you Irish Cowboy. Ya know, since you'd ride so hard..."

"Oh god..." a look of devastation once again washed over Tony's face at the realization that McGee, even in his clearly hungover state, remembered what he'd said last night.

Tim simply smiled as he brought the mug of coffee back up to his lips...


	3. New Year, Old Confessions

New Year's Eve had the MCRT on a stake out for most of the afternoon. McGee was overjoyed that they were able to leave in time to get to Millisa's party. She'd even invited Tony, who accepted at the last minute since there wasn't much else to do. But there'd been one condition...

"Only if you and Timmy don't spend the night sucking each others faces," Tony demanded over the phone.

"Shut it, princess," she replied. "We were drunk as skunks that night and you know it."

"I thought you were gonna start calling me by my actual name."

"Sorry. Habit. So are you coming?"

"As long as we don't get stuck on a case. In which case, you'll know from Tim."

"You bringin' the boy-toy?"

"The who?"

"Your man," she stated matter-of-factly.

"I don't have a man!" he replied incredulously.

"You still haven't hit that?"

"I'm hanging up now."

It's not so much that he wanted to go to the party, but that he wanted to have something to do that night. It was New Year's Eve and he'd be just as happy going to bed before the ball dropped. But if he did that, then he'd feel old and have nothing to talk about at work the next day unless he made something up, and he'd honestly had enough of making things up in order to seem more exciting than he actually was.

God that seemed pathetic.

"Hey, Tony," Millisa had snuck up behind him where he was sitting at the bar she had set up in the basement. "What're you doing all by yourself? There's plenty of people to mingle with."

"Guess I'm not feeling much like mingling," he halfheartedly smirked. But it sounded more like, 'G's 'mnot fling mushlike milling.'

"I think you've probably had enough," she raised a concerned yet amused brow.

"Aw c'mon. It's not even midnight."

"And you're clearly not having any fun," she retorted. "And it's almost midnight, which is why I came over here, because I'm gonna have to break the rule in about three minutes."

"Rule?"

"The one about sucking Princess's face," she reminded him.

"Oh right. Yeah... Guess you need someone to kiss for New Year's."

"Uh huh. You're not gonna freak out, are you? I feel like you probably won't even care at this point."

"Nah. I'm good. Just..."

"Just what?"

"Nothing," he turned back to his empty glass.

"Yeah, sure," she shook her head, knowing exactly what he'd been about to say. "Here," she set a bottle of water down in front of him. "Drink that all before midnight and make a wish, and it'll come true."

Tony tilted his head and looked at her with a raised brow. "What kinda weird Buddha-logic is that?" he laughed at his own question.

"Just trust me. I'm Irish," she winked and made her way back across the room to McGee. Tony watched her go and accepted the explanation with complete confidence.

He started in on the bottle of water, careful not to chug it in a way that'd make it come right back up, but quick enough to be done before the countdown started on the big screen TV behind him. He set the empty bottle down on the bar and looked at it. "You know what I wish," he told the object as though it were a genie.

"Happy New Year!" a chorus of cheery, drunken voices sounded behind him, followed by noisemakers and confetti and music. He smiled without looking back at them, only catching a small bit of it in the mirror in front of him behind the liquor-lined wall, and seeing Tim's pink, inebriated face light up right before Millisa attacked him with her first kiss of the year. Tony saw them both fall over after she jumped up like a cat and wrapped herself around the younger agent, and he whipped around to make sure they were alright. They were both laughing where they lay on the ground, and Tony couldn't help but to smile and shake his head.

They were interrupted when the doorbell sounded, even over the loudness of the room. Millisa kissed the tip of Tim's nose, told him something, then stood up and went toward the door, stopping at the last second and turning to grab Tony's hand and pull him up out of his chair to drag him with her to the door. Tony was about to ask what was going on, until she swung open the door to reveal Gibbs.

"About time you got here," she told the older agent.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Better late than never. Here ya go," she all but shoved Tony out the door and straight into Gibbs. "Y'all have a good night!" she told them before shutting the door behind him.

Tony was drunk enough to be speechless as he regained his balance and pulled away from where he'd been pressed up against his boss's body. When he did speak, it didn't come out the way he'd meant it. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Gibbs raised a brow. "I was told you'd need a lift home," he replied.

"I could've gotten a cab."

"I can leave and you can still do that."

"No!" Tony blurted out, then realized how loud that seemed. "I mean...you came all the way here..." God he felt like a dick. "Sorry. That's not how I meant... I just meant, why didn't you come to the party? Why just come here to play taxi?"

"Didn't much feel like being around a lot of people. Not really my thing."

"Yeah. Figured you'd be celebrating with the boat, though," Tony joked. "I know you've got the good bourbon out for special occasions."

"Didn't drink tonight," Gibbs shook his head, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "Knew I'd need to come by."

"Oh." Tony stood there processing that the best his mind would allow at the moment. It instead decided to realize that they were both still just standing there, right in front of the door where Millisa had thrown him out. And as he began to think, he started to remember how that night a few weeks back in Gibbs' basement, he was as drunk as he was now and he was speaking his thoughts out loud without realizing it. He wondered if the same was happening now, but was grateful that he was at least not thinking naughty thoughts.

Of course, now he was totally gonna start thinking naughty thoughts. There was no way to know what would happen if he let himself do it. "Ya know...I should be insulted that Millisa kicked me out," he said.

"But you're not?" Gibbs tilted his head slightly.

"Nah. She just wanted to make out with McLovegood. She knew I didn't wanna see that again. That and...well, I guess I was kinda bringin' everyone down. I wasn't really enjoying the night."

"Why not?" Gibbs asked, looking him over as his eyes seemed glued to the ground.

"Uh...I uh..." he cleared his throat nervously, trying not to say the wrong thing. "It just seems kinda pathetic and... I dunno, sad maybe, when you're alone on New Year's is all..." he cleared his throat again, his hands suddenly painfully unoccupied as he fussed with the hem of his untucked dress shirt.

"I was alone," Gibbs reminded him. "In fact, I was in my car on my way here."

"I didn't mean that you...I just meant that I...uh..." he panicked. "I mean, you should've been here. I mean before it was midnight. You should've been here. With me."

"Should I have?" Gibbs asked softly, as he took a step toward him.

"Um," Tony swallowed and backed up a little. "Yeah."

"What would I have done here?" he asked as he stepped toward him again, Tony backing up in time. "With you?"

"Uh..." he swallowed again, trying like mad to keep himself from saying something inappropriate. "We could've...ya know...talked," he replied.

"Anything else?"

"Like...what?" his voice significantly quieted.

"Like...at midnight," Gibbs replied as Tony's back hit the door. Tony made this noise that came from the back of his throat sounding somewhere in the middle of a grunt and a squeak, and it was in that moment that he realized how hard he'd become since the conversation started. How his breathing was quick and his heart was thumping so hard in his chest that he could feel it all over his body. He didn't want to allow himself to believe for even a second that Gibbs was flirting with him. Not even for a second, because then he'd get lost in it, and who knows what would happen then?

"Boss?" Tony questioned as Gibbs lingered there just inches away from his face.

"Sorry I'm late, DiNozzo," he whispered. "Let me make it up to you?" his eyes flickered down to Tony's lips before looking him in the eyes again, and Tony's breath caught. "Tony?"

"Yes..." he answered. And Gibbs' lips were suddenly on his. The shock made him freeze. That is, until the kiss deepened and his entire body was on fire. Tony moaned into the kiss; his eyes clamping shut as he returned it. He was too dumbfounded to know what to do with his hands, and so they rested on Gibbs' chest.

There was a split second where the older man shifted on his feet and his thigh swiped across the hardened length that pressed fully against the tented front of Tony's jeans, making the younger man whimper into the kiss. Gibbs could feel the sudden intense change in Tony's body as though he were hanging on by a very thin thread, and there was no way he wasn't going to do something about it.

Tony felt himself losing control as Gibbs' hand made its way from his neck down the front of his torso. His ab muscles fluttered as the strong fingers softly grazed over it and kept heading south. He was so close to losing it, he knew what would happen if he kept going. "G-Gibbs..." he whispered as he pulled away from the other man's lips. But Gibbs kept going until his hand cupped around the bulge in Tony's jeans and squeezed before roughly rubbing down and then up again. "Oh god...oh god oh god..." Tony grabbed a fistful of Gibbs' coat as he suddenly and embarrassingly exploded in his pants.

When he started to come back to himself, Tony found his face buried in Gibbs' neck breathing in the scent of him. His head was swimming, and even though he was tipsy from drunkenness he felt a happiness he hadn't in a long time. He smiled to himself as he remembered the wish he made, and silently thanked Millisa for being magic.

"Happy New Year, Tony," Gibbs whispered against his ear...


	4. NYD

New Year's Day...

Tony sat up with his back against the headboard, wide awake now. It was 0700. He'd been up for half an hour.

The agent was fuzzy on what happened after the...incident in front of Millisa's house. But he'd woken up in his own bed, alone. Well, sort of alone. Because when he got up, there was a glass of water and some aspirin on his side table. And once he'd downed all of that, he'd gotten up to make coffee. But there asleep on his couch was Gibbs. Tony had silently closed the bedroom door again and gotten right back into bed, because his brain couldn't figure out what in the hell he was supposed to do now...

He hadn't lied to Gibbs, before. Well, he didn't think he had. Tony always ended up thinking about Gibbs in a very unprofessional manner when he had too much to drink. That wasn't new. But it wasn't something he thought of when he was sober. He'd always thought himself an idiot once he'd sobered up. That attraction had never left the 'drunk room'.

But now...after what happened at Millisa's, he was confused. He was embarrassed as hell about it. But only because of how quickly he'd gotten off; how intensely effected he'd been by Gibbs' attentions... It was like being hit by a train, it was so powerful, and there really was no other way his body could've responded. Thinking about it now though, was much more different than any 'day after' sexual thoughts about his boss went. He wasn't disgusted by his brain, now. Tony wasn't disgusted by gay thoughts. Just his ridiculous brain for deciding to change preferences as if alcohol literally split his personality.

His 'day after' usually consisted of virtual smacks to the head for being dumb, and moving on. Today, however, recalling the events only seemed to be turning him on again. Like the barrier had been broken, and now all of him was gay. Or maybe just his gay-for-Gibbs now polluted every vein in his body, and he was completely okay with it because Gibbs was the one who had acted on it.

But why? Why did he do that? Was he messing with him? Was...was it even real? Did any of that actually happen? Oh god...how much did I drink?

Tony grabbed his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found Millisa's name. He pulled up a text box and began a question.

Tony: Hey. I've got a question for you, and I want a straight answer.

Mil: Straight, huh? Well...I dunno if I can give it like that. ;)

Tony: Omg it did happen...

Mil: Sure as hell did, princess. And it sounded amazing.

Tony: You were listening?

Mil: Well, Main princess and I happened to be near that window...

Tony: Oh god...McGee heard it, too?

Mil: He might've been too preoccupied with the amazing things I was doing with my hand.

Tony: You planned this, didn't you...

Mil: I plead the 5th.

Tony: I'm trying to figure out if I should hate you right now.

Mil: Hey, in my defense, I thought it'd be you who made the move. I was not expecting Gibbs to manhandle you like that.

Tony's cock jumped as that brought back the memory...

Tony: I've gotta go. This is awkward.

Mil: Doesn't have to be awkward, pretty boy. Did you spend the night with him?

Tony: In a manner of speaking.

Mil: Well then you should not be hating me.

Tony: I'm shutting off my phone.

Mil: You love me.

Tony: Damnit...

Mil: Have some awesome morning sex. Sober sex can be fun too, if I remember correctly... It's been a while.

Tony: I'm seriously shutting off the phone.

Mil: I don't believe you.

…

Mil: Princess?

…

Mil: I hope the sex is awesome. Ttyl!

Tony silenced the phone and swiped a hand down his face. What the hell was he gonna do?

"You done hiding yet?" Gibbs voice sounded at the door and Tony's eyes shot to it, seeing the older man's head poking into the room. "Thought I heard your phone go off a couple of times."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you up," Tony said, setting the phone on the table.

"I've been up."

"You have?"

"Yeah. Heard you get up earlier."

"And you've just been sitting out there?"

"Thought you might eventually come out if I made coffee. Can I come in?"

"Uh...yeah, sure," Tony adjusted himself a little more comfortably, pulling the blanket over his lap. Gibbs came in with two cups of hot coffee, handing one to Tony. "Thanks."

"Feel okay this morning?" he asked, taking a seat on the edge of the mattress.

"Yeah. Uh..." he stalled, taking a long sip from the mug. "I don't remember coming back here. You didn't have to stay."

"I was tired," he replied, then took a drink from his own mug. "And you were uncharacteristically silent after we left Millisa's. Wanted to make sure everything was okay."

Tony met his eyes for a long moment. "Everything is okay," he replied. "Why wouldn't it be?" Gibbs shrugged. "Or do you mean you wanted to see if I remembered everything?"

"Maybe... But not for whatever reason you might think."

"I was thinking maybe 'so you could pretend it never happened'?"

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't mad at me," Gibbs said, much to Tony's surprise.

"What?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Well, you said before that you only felt that way when you were drunk. I knew that when I came to get you. I knew it, and I took advantage, because you were drunk," he confessed. "But once we got here and I had some time to think, I realized that you might wake up horrified. You hiding in here kinda made that much clear..."

"I wasn't...hiding. And I'm not mad. I'm..confused. I wasn't lying to you before. I felt things for you when I drank, which honestly I rarely do anymore—drink, I mean. That aside, it's always gone away once I sobered up. I haven't been...running around lusting after you. I promise you that. But am I mad about what happened? Mad...is not what I'm feeling. I'm feeling confused as hell because you're straight. And well...technically so am I. Unless I'm drunk. And now I'm feeling a little gay and I'm sober. So if what you did was like...a New Year's present or a Make a Wish Foundation charity thing, then I might be a little upset..."

His words were cut off when Gibbs' lips were suddenly pressed to his. Tony's eyes fell shut of their own volition. And as the older man deepened the kiss, he felt the bed tip and the mug pulled from his hands. He opened his eyes to see Gibbs putting the cups side by side on the table, then return his attentions to Tony.

But Tony's hands came up to gently lay on Gibbs' chest to stop him. "Wait," he told him a bit breathlessly. "Gibbs, what are we doing?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I was trying to show you that it had nothing to do with charity or presents," he replied. "I'd...like to continue showing you. If you want, I mean..."

Tony was scared. Not...not afraid, scared. But nervous, excited scared. Like right before you get on a roller-coaster. His heart was racing in his chest and he felt dizzy, as he looked to Gibbs' lips and dove in to meet them once more...


	5. Chapter 5

Once they were stripped down to just boxers, Tony was grateful that sobriety allowed him much better stamina than when he was drunk. Although it being a huge surprise and the hottest thing ever, probably added to the explosive and sudden reaction he'd previously experienced at Gibbs' touch.

But now, curled and tangled together side by side, Gibbs' leg between Tony's, he was just as turned on, but his determination to make this last as long as possible kept him far enough from the brink to keep going.

"You need to tell me what you want," Gibbs said breathily near Tony's ear, before nipping at the skin behind it.

"Mmm..." Tony sighed, shivering as the sensation shot through him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," he kissed his jawline, "How comfortable are you with...everything?"

"Everything?" Tony was a bit lost in head space, and Gibbs pulled away for a moment to let it sink in. "Oh," Tony suddenly understood. "You mean...like, all the way."

"I assume you haven't done this before," Gibbs said.

"No, I haven't."

"Yet...you told me you'd ride me so hard-"

"Yeah, I remember," Tony smirked. "Guess I...might've had a few fantasies."

"Oh?" Gibbs moved to lay over him, supporting most of his weight on his arms, and he was pleasantly surprised when Tony's legs fell open around him without even a hesitation.

"Most of them were of you being all dominant. And those were really hot. Always got me off," he told him. Gibbs swallowed. "But the ones where I'm on top..." he sighed. "Those were the ones where I wasn't quite as overly drunk and I'd be coordinated enough to play..." his sentence tapered off, and Gibbs grinned when the younger man's face became pink.

"Play?"

"Uh...yeah. I um..." he swallowed, embarrassed to explain.

"Played with yourself?"

"That...uh...geez, boss, that makes it sound weird. And it was more than that..." Tony watched as something flashed in Gibbs' eyes.

"Did you like it?" Gibbs asked.

Tony swallowed again. "At first I thought it'd be weird, but...it actually felt good. I mean even before I started going a little further than just...touching."

"Just..." Gibbs slid his hand down Tony's torso and into his boxers, bypassing the hard, leaking cock and balls, and finding the pucker behind them, "Touching." A breath shuddered from Tony's lungs as Gibbs' fingers made tiny circles. "What'd you do when you went a little further, Tony?" he asked. He pressed the pad of his finger against the hole and Tony whimpered, and Gibbs felt his ab muscles quake beneath his own. He bent his head down and whispered in his ear. "Where do you keep it?"

"Keep...?"

"The lube, Tony."

"Drawer," he replied. "Side table." He scrambled for it himself, though, fetching it faster than Gibbs would have. Pressing the bottle into Gibbs' hand, Tony sank further into the bed and rucked his knees up a bit higher, giving Gibbs better access.

"How about we take these off, first?" Gibbs tugged on Tony's boxers.

"Oh..oh yeah, right," he let out a small laugh, then proceeded to strip off the offending item.

"Hey," Gibbs hands were suddenly on his shoulders when he sat up to toss the underwear. "It's okay. We don't have to do this."

"What?"

"Seems like you're kinda freaking out," he told him, concerned when he saw and felt the younger man shaking.

"I...I'm not freaking out!" he insisted. Gibbs seemed to be debating that in his head as he narrowed his eyes and studied him. "I promise I'm not. I'm...I'm nervous as hell, sure. This is...this is my first time. And it's you. And it doesn't seem real, and it's exciting and strange and something I've never done before so sure it's a little scary. But Gibbs...I'm not freaking out." He leaned forward, cupping Gibbs' face in his hands before placing a gentle yet passionate kiss on his lips. After a moment, he pulled away, placing his forehead on his. "I want this," he whispered, moving one of his hands down to cup Gibbs through his boxers. "I want you..."

Gibbs took a deep, steadying breath through his nose. "If anything makes you uncomfortable...anything at all, you tell me and I'll stop, okay?" Tony nodded, relieved that Gibbs would continue. "Turn around." Tony furrowed his brows in question. "On your hands and knees. It'll be easier for you this way, to start."

Tony understood. It felt a little strange putting his ass in the air in front of Gibbs. But the way the older man caressed the pillowy globes calmed him. It was as if he were worshiping it, and that was enough for Tony to feel less self-conscious. Gibbs' hand slid up the length of Tony's spine and gently pressed him down so that he was actually on his elbows with his backside still in the air.

"This is gonna take a little while, so might as well get comfortable," Gibbs told him.

"You callin' me a tight-ass, boss?" Tony smirked as he turned his head to look at him. Gibbs growled and Tony felt a light smack on his right butt cheek. He made a squeaking sound in the back of his throat, in surprise. "This gonna be the new head-slap?" he asked. "Because I don't think it'll look very professional."

"Only in the bedroom," Gibbs replied with a smirk of his own. "You like it as much as the head slaps?"

"Hmm... I'll have to get back to you on that."

"Oh?"

"Well now that I'm gay sober, I'll have to see if your head slaps make my cock jump like the ass slap does," he purred.

Gibbs would've laughed had it not made his own cock jump to hear Tony talk to him like that. Instead, both hands went back to work on the flesh in front of him. Tony slightly buried his face into the mattress as the older agent gently pulled apart his cheeks to reveal the pink pucker he would need to prepare. Tony involuntarily clenched and released when he became aware of it.

The sound of the lube bottle top snapping open brought back a twinge of nerves in Tony's stomach. Gibbs didn't let him dwell too much in that feeling, though. He got straight to the point, and as Gibbs' began working him open, Tony's inhibitions melted away bit by bit.

It wasn't until he'd easily fit four generously lubed fingers in without resistance, that he knew Tony was ready. That, and Tony had been rocking back impatiently onto them, even though he was fighting not to, and his hands gripped the blankets below twisting with every twist of Gibbs' fingers.

"Please..." Tony breathed, pressing back now without hesitation. "I'm ready. Please, Gibbs..."

Gibbs pulled away and Tony picked up his head and looked behind him as Gibbs wiped his hands on a rag and sat back on his haunches. "Ready when you are," Gibbs told him, and Tony suddenly remembered his sorta-promise, turning himself around and pulling the older man into a deep, passionate kiss. His hands traveled down to Gibbs' boxers without breaking the kiss, and pulled them down as far as the position would allow, and Gibbs' cock sprang free, standing proudly at attention.

Gibbs thought he'd been doing a pretty good job keeping himself together up to that point. In all reality, he'd had to make himself think about something else while he was prepping Tony. Thinking about something else didn't mean he couldn't do a proper job. He was good at detaching himself when it was necessary. And that had definitely been necessary. But now Tony was facing him. There was no way he could separate himself mentally from him like this, kissing him; stroking his cock and moving to straddle him...

"You wanna lie down?" Tony asked, pulling out of the kiss for a moment.

"I think this is good, if it's okay with you," Gibbs replied. "Plus this bed...well, I'd have figured you'd have something a little bigger."

Tony let out a small laugh. "I don't bring anyone into it."

"Oh?" Gibbs raised a brow.

"Well, until now. And technically you brought yourself." Gibbs smiled, pulling Tony's body flush against his and taking his mouth again. Tony groaned as their hard lengths fit beside each other, sliding deliciously and making it impossible for Tony not to thrust his hips to feel it again.

Gibbs felt Tony shift over him, but didn't pull out of the kiss until he felt the younger man grab his cock. By the time he'd pulled back and opened his eyes, Tony was lowering himself onto him. Slowly he enveloped Gibbs into him, concentrating on every single inch of it, how it felt as it filled him up. "Tony..." Gibbs moaned his name and Tony opened his eyes to the dark, lust-filled ones before him. "You okay?"

Tony nodded.

"When you're ready, I do believe you said something about-"

"Yeah, yeah," Tony said with a hint of amusement on his lips. "I'm getting to that. Never were very patient."

Gibbs growled, "Not with you. Never with you.." he squeezed Tony's hipbones with either hand, rolling slightly into him.

"Unless you had to be," he added.

"Still wasn't patient. Just silent about it."

"Well..I hope you won't be silent for this," Tony lifted up a bit and curled back down, forcing a grunt out of his boss. He liked that. He liked making Gibbs make that sound. He wanted to make him make that sound again...

Once he was used to the stretch, it having melted away from burning and into a good full feeling, Tony started a rhythm going with intentions on speeding it up at some point. That point was decided the moment Gibbs hit the sweet spot inside of him, Tony was leaning back, now. One hand braced on the headboard, the other around his cock, he was for all intents and purposes now riding his boss. And it made him think back to that night in the basement when he really truly wanted to do that. Or well...his subconscious drunken gay self, anyway. His gay self that in all honesty was now just his self.

As good as it felt, and though he never wanted to stop, his legs were starting to ache from the exertion. Gibbs seemed to sense it and so he grabbed hold of Tony's hips and took over the action, thrusting up into him over and over until the noises that came from Tony's throat grew in pitch. "Oh fuck! Fuck, Gibbs! Uhn!" jets of creamy white striped both men's abs, and Gibbs rode it out until they stopped. Then he pulled out, stroked himself a handful of times and added his release to Tony's...

When Tony came to, he'd been cleaned up and was curled up under the sheets with Gibbs. As small as the bed was, they had no choice but to be tangle up together just to say on top of it.

He realized his head was on the older man's chest, and he pushed up to see if Gibbs was awake, too.

"Hey," Gibbs smiled at him. "Was wondering when you'd come back around."

"Sorry," Tony ducked his head. "I swear that doesn't happen often. And I don't usually, ah...I'm not usually so loud."

"I wasn't complaining," Gibbs smirked.

"It's just...well at the risk of sounding cliché or something, I've never...uh...it's never been that...intense."

"You weren't bad, yourself," Gibbs replied.

Tony's eyes shot to his, realizing once he saw his face that he was trying to be funny. "That was just my first try," he raised a brow.

"And how was it?" Gibbs asked more seriously.

"Are you kidding? I thought it was obvious..."

"I meant as a whole. As in was it comfortable, or was it awkward or painful at any point?"

"I was nervous, but any discomforts I had didn't last very long. And in case it wasn't clear, I do plan on doing it again."

"That's good," Gibbs told him. "But I'm gonna have to ask you to do something before that happens."

Tony swallowed, feeling like maybe this was gonna be that moment that ruined everything. That Gibbs would tell him he'd have to transfer to another team, or maybe Gibbs would retire, which would be bad. Or maybe he was gonna ask him to tell his father...or...oh hell, he didn't even want to think about it... "What's that?" he asked casually.

"You're gonna have to get a bigger bed," Gibbs replied. Tony looked at him for a long moment, until he saw the corner of his mouth twitch almost imperceptibly.

Tony sneakily slid a pillow out and whacked Gibbs in the face with it, and laughter ensued...


	6. Chapter 6

Tony's feet were kicked up on his desk, head back as he laid as far back as he could, trying to stretch his sore muscles.

"Rough night, Tony?" McGee smirked from his desk.

"New bed, McNosy," Tony replied. "Just need some time to get used to it, I guess. Or maybe I should get one of those feather topper things."

"Memory foam is better," Tim suggested.

"What was wrong with your old bed?" Ziva asked.

"Broke it," Tony smirked.

"Lies," Ziva scoffed.

"Think what you want, Zee-vah, but that's what happened. Broke it in the midst of a very passionate night of love-making," he sighed, looking up to the skylight with a grin.

"I did not know you were seeing anyone, Tony," she said.

"That's because I didn't tell you," he replied.

"Which is frightening, because you never not tell us when you are seeing someone," she retorted.

"Maybe it's just a sign he's maturing," McGee chimed in knowingly, glancing to Tony before looking to Ziva.

"If he had not just admitted to breaking furniture during their activities together, I might have believed that."

"You wouldn't like me if I was mature," Tony narrowed his eyes.

"It's true," Tim raised a brow to Ziva. "Remember those days before the Christmas confetti bombs here in the bullpen? He was acting so mature, we were afraid something was horribly wrong."

"That was funny," Tony laughed. "You've gotta admit."

"It wasn't funny, Tony," Tim countered. "We thought you were dying or something and not telling us about it."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault you jumped to conclusions," he defended. "I was just trying to distract you so you wouldn't expect the surprise."

"Speaking of surprises," McGee changed the subject, "Millisa's birthday is today."

"Oh yeah?" Tony sat up and looked over at his partner. "You throwing a surprise party?"

"Not a party, really. She's a ridiculously huge fan of WWE and it's on tonight and she wants me to come over and watch with her. She thinks I'll like it and it'll count as my present to her if I go."

"So you want me to go so you're not suffering alone," Tony surmised.

"Sort of...?"

"Well I had plans to spend the evening breaking in the new bed," he told him.

"You are such a pig, Tony," Ziva scoffed.

"We were gonna have dinner first!" he defended.

"You can bring your date and have dinner with us at Millisa's," McGee offered. "She's making homemade macaroni and cheese and pot roast."

"Is that wrestling-watching food?" Tony inquired.

"Is there wrestling-watching food?"

"Depends what kind of wrestling," Gibbs said as he entered the bullpen unexpectedly.

"WWE, boss," Tony answered, straightening in his chair and facing his computer. "The fake kind, in other words."

"Choreographed," Gibbs countered. "Not exactly fake."

"You watch WWE, boss?" McGee asked curiously yet cautiously.

"Not really my thing," he stated as he sat at his desk.

"That's too bad," Tony said. "Millisa's watching it for her birthday tonight. McGee invited me and my date," he grinned.

Tim felt a little panicked as Gibbs' eyes seemed to lighten up at the mention of Millisa. "Uh, you...should come too, boss, since you know her. I mean...if you want."

"You can bring a date," Tony smirked. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if he might be pushing a bit too far. But Gibbs returned the smirk.

*~.~*

It was getting close to the end of the work day and Tony was getting a but antsy. He'd been looking forward to the evening with Gibbs at home. Where they could do things. Things they couldn't really do at Millisa's. Not that they couldn't do that afterward, but the point remained.

Tony wasn't sore from the new bed. On the contrary, he was more sore from what they'd been doing in it the night before. So it wasn't a bad 'sore'. Just a reminder of what they were going to have to put off. But it was worth it because it was Millisa, and if not for her, they might not be doing things together in any bed.

Tim and Ziva had gone down to Abby's lab about five minutes ago to check in on a cold case sample they were having her take a second look at. Tony was deep in thought at his desk, wondering if there was something he could grab as a present for Millisa that wouldn't come from a gas station, but wouldn't require a trip to some department store and use up what little time they had before having to get to her house. If he'd known about her birthday sooner, he'd have been able to come up with something more meaningful, and sure he could show up and tell her he'd bring something by later that week, but he didn't want to show up empty-handed.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs' voice sounded from his desk, and Tony was pulled from his thoughts. Gibbs stood and crooked a finger as he began to head toward the elevator.

Tony quickly stood to join him. "Where we goin', boss?" he asked, thinking maybe his lover had been thinking the same thing and they'd go find her something together. But Gibbs didn't answer. They both boarded the elevator and Gibbs pressed the button to take them down a floor, but stopped it once it started moving. "Gibbs?" was all Tony got out before Gibbs had him pressed up against the metallic wall, lips crushing over his.

Now, it wasn't that Tony was complaining. No. Not at all. But Gibbs initiating inappropriate office behavior? This was unheard of. Especially this kind of behavior. Especially in the elevator. Tony was shocked.

Not that the shock did anything to stop his dick from swelling when Gibbs' hand shoved its way inside the front of his pants, mind you.

"Jesus, Gibbs!" he whisper-shouted. "What are you doing?"

"I'd have thought that was pretty obvious," Gibbs replied before moving to nuzzle the younger man's neck.

"Yeah well...ooh! Ah..uhhh... I guess what I'm asking is, why are you doing this here?"

"'Cause we won't be able to get to this till much much later, and I don't wanna spend the next several hours watching men wrestle on TV and not be able to jump you right there."

"Oh... So this is a strategic measure with the end goal of achieving the ability to get it out of our system for long enough to wait until we get home tonight. Okay... I'm totally game for that," he replied and reached down eagerly to open the older agent's pants...

*~.~*

"Where are Tony and Gibbs?" Ziva asked as she and McGee returned to the bullpen to take their seats.

"Maybe they're upstairs with Vance," Tim guessed.

"Surely they would have called us if we'd gotten a case."

"Yeah they would have. So they must still be here," Tim raised his brows. That's when the elevator dinged and he looked over to see the two agents in question head out of it. Tony was acting casual. Too casual, and Tim knew what that meant. And as Gibbs headed toward the restroom instead of straight to the bullpen, he noticed that his shirt collar was scrunched to one side. A second look at Tony confirmed it for Tim. The SFA looked sated and happy, if not also a bit flushed as he sat weightlessly down in his seat.

"Where were you two?" Ziva asked.

"Oh just...getting something ready for Millisa's party is all," he grinned, then glanced over at McGee who had a knowing smirk on his face. Tony blushed and looked straight back over to his computer screen, pretending he didn't know that Tim knew.

"You guys don't have to get her anything," Tim said anyway, smile still in place. "She'll just be happy to have a couple more possible converts."

"You mean four more," Ziva corrected. "They will both have their dates with them."

"Oh right, yeah," Tim nodded, then cleared his throat as Gibbs came back from the restroom looking much more like himself...

*~.~*

Millisa opened her door after there was a brief knock, revealing Gibbs who was handing over a bottle of bourbon with a red bow tied around the neck of it. "Jethro! I'm so glad you came," she smiled.

"Happy birthday, Millisa," he returned the smile and she gave him a quick hug as she peeked around either side of him, then pulled back and met his eyes.

"Where's your boy-toy?"

Gibbs shook his head, but his smile remained. "Don't call him that. And he had to stop home and change."

"Looks like you did too, so why isn't he here yet?" she asked as she led him inside.

"He lives farther away from you."

"Why doesn't he have any clothes at your place?"

"He does. Just nothing clean."

"Ah, I see," she winked. "Make yourself comfortable. Dinner's about ready, and wrestling starts in twenty." She sauntered out to the kitchen as Gibbs entered the living room.

"Hey, boss," Tim smiled lightly in greeting from where he sat at the end of the couch. "Tony went to get her a present, didn't he," he surmised.

Gibbs cocked his head as he took a seat on the other end of the couch. "He's a gift-giver. He'd feel bad if he didn't."

"Twenty bucks says it's a movie."

"I'm not taking that bet, McGee," he almost laughed.

McGee smiled bigger. "You want a beer?"

"Sure."

"Be right back," he pushed up off the couch and went out to the kitchen. Before he made it back, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it," Gibbs called out as he got up, knowing who it likely was. He was right. As he opened the door, Tony's face lit up in a huge, toothy smile to see him. "Hey, Tony," Gibbs couldn't help but to return the smile as he moved to let him in.

"Is it weird how excited and happy I get every time I see you?"

"If it is, I guess we're both weird."

"I mean, I just saw you for eight straight hours at work. And we've only been away from each other for like half an hour. Yet I see you now and it's like I've been gone a week."

Gibbs closed the door behind them and turned to pull Tony into an embrace, kissing the side of his face as he did. "Feel the same way," he told him. "Been a long time since I felt like this about someone."

Tony gently pulled away and looked into the older man's eyes, his own shining at his lover's words.

"Tony-princess!" Millisa cheerfully sing-songed as she came into the room, swooping in to hug him and effectively ending the moment. But maybe that was a good thing, for now.

"Hey," Tony laughed, hugging her back. "Happy birthday, red," he winked and handed her a wrapped box, then bent to her ear and whispered, "Don't open this until later. Initially it was supposed to be a gag gift, but the harder I thought about it, it might be the coolest thing ever, and you should open it privately."

"Didn't main-princess tell you not to get me anything?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to."

"You're a sweetheart, Tony DiNozzo," she grinned.

"Don't get any ideas," Gibbs put an arm around Tony's waist and pulled him close, smirking the whole time.

"Hey, Tony," Tim came out with three bottles of beer, handing one to each man. "Millisa, you want a beer?"

"Honey, those are for you guys. I'm drinkin' what Gibbs brought," she said with a smile and a raised brow before turning to head toward the kitchen. "Dinner is self-serve! Come and get it!"

Everyone sat on the large sofa with their big dinner plates full of macaroni and cheese and pot roast as Millisa tuned the TV in to WWE. "Hope you don't mind the type of pasta I used," she said as she got comfortable in her place beside Tim.

That's when Tony got a good look at it. The pasta. Now, Tony would deny up and down that he preferred the Spongebob shaped macaroni and cheese when making his mac n cheese purchases. But he knew "shaped pasta" when he saw it. And this pasta was shaped like...

"Uh Millisa? Are we eating little penises?" he asked, and Tim choked beside him, coughing as he looked down at his plate. Millisa snorted. Then Tony smiled at his partner, "Don't choke on the dicks, McDeepThroat." Millisa burst out laughing and Gibbs slapped Tony upside the head. "Sorry, boss..."

"Where did you even get this and why?" McGee asked, a bit outraged.

"I had an overabundance of it left over from a bachelorette party we threw a friend of mine a couple weeks ago. It's just pasta, princess. No penises were harmed in the making."

"Yeah yeah," he shook his head, slightly embarrassed by his own reaction.

Everyone began eating again, and Tony couldn't help adding, "Look on the bright side, Timmy. Now you're not the only one in here who hasn't eaten a dick."

"Tony!" Tim groaned as Millisa's laughter reignited.

"I'm kidding," he laughed as Gibbs smacked him again. Then he turned to Gibbs' ear and whispered, "I was right. It does turn me on as much as the ass-slaps, now."

Gibbs met his eyes, and Tony wasn't sure if he could read what he saw in them in that moment. But Gibbs' foremost thought was that this was going to be a very long night...


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner finished, and twenty-four bottles of beer between them depleted, wrestling was nearly over. It was a commercial and Millisa was attached to Tim's hip as they took advantage of the free moment by sucking face, as Tony would put it. Millisa was halfway through a third glass of the bourbon Gibbs had brought her.

Gibbs had been trying to keep his calm for the past thirty odd minutes, but now Tony was slowly inching his way to ruining any resolve he had left. The younger agent's hand was on his thigh, another gently rasping the back of his scalp. It was making him sleepy. Maybe sleepy wasn't the right word. It was hypnotizing his senses and making him feel drunk, when eight beers really shouldn't be.

Tony's ass-slap/head-slap comment had been bouncing around in his mind since he'd said it. It was what originally had him needing to reign himself in, in the first place.

"I don't think the rendezvous in the elevator worked as well as planned," Tony whispered in his ear, then. "I don't think I can wait until tonight." His hand moved up to cup Gibbs' half-hard cock through his jeans and the older man drew in a breath, grabbing Tony's wrist and glancing past him toward the couple on the other end of the couch. "They're not paying attention," Tony assured him.

"Not here, Tony," he whispered back.

"We could go to the kitchen," he suggested, then sucked Gibbs' earlobe into his mouth.

"For Christ's sake, just do it in the bathroom," Millisa shouted over Tim's shoulder. "I prepare food in the kitchen."

"There's already a pot full of dicks in there," Tony shot back. Almost immediately, two hands hit him in the back of the head, and Tony groaned.

"Kinky," she grinned at his response. "Anyway, I'm sure I haven't pulled you over to the dark side of becoming a wrestling fan. So just...go do what you need to do. We need the living room now, anyway," she smirked.

Tony's eyes lit up and darkened at the same time, when they met Gibbs'. Then he glanced back to Millisa. "Open your present, then? It might be the highlight of your adventure with McNasty, here."

"Ooo now I'm excited," she pulled away from Tim to go retrieve the package.

"Wha- what?" Tim drowsily looked around.

"Good luck, Tim," Tony smirked, then turned to Gibbs and grabbed his hand as he stood. "C'mon," he tugged, and Gibbs went with him with very little resistance.

McGee watched them go, a smirk on his face as well, until in faded thoughtfully on the subject of what Tony meant.

"Oh my god," Millisa's voice sounded from the kitchen. Tim's brows furrowed and he got up, slightly unsteady at first, and made his way to her. When he reached the doorway leading in, he saw the redhead holding something in each hand. Her gaze slowly turned to Tim. "How much do you trust me?" she asked.

"Uh...well, that depends how you mean..."

"I mean in the sack, sweetcheeks."

"Well then yes. I mean uhh...I mean I trust you a hundred percent. Why?"

"Because I want you to do one more tiny little thing for me for my birthday," she stepped closer.

"Oh? And what would that be?" he smiled. Millisa held up the items in her hand. Tim looked at them for a long moment before his eyes widened. "What the hell is that for? What is that?"

"It's a strap-on, princess," she flopped the translucent purple rubber toy in her hand, and he noticed the straps connected to it. "And there was thoughtfully also a tube of lube," she smiled.

"That...s not a tiny little thing!" he met her eyes again. "And I...I dunno if I can uh...umm...I mean I never...errr..."

"Oh it'll fit," she nodded. "Just got lube you up and stretch you and it'll be amazing. Trust me," she stepped closer, putting her mouth against his ear. "You're gonna love it."

"Uh...but..." he stammered, "But Tony got that for you. He knew this was gonna happen and if I do this, he'll never let it go!"

"Princess! Tony takes it up the ass on a regular basis from Gibbs. He's got nothin' to say."

Tim looked from her to the toy, back and forth several times in contemplation. He had to admit he was a little curious.

"Trust me," she assured him. "If it gets weird or you don't like it, we'll stop and just do it the old-fashioned way, okay?"

His shoulders relaxed, and he nodded. She squealed with glee and linked her elbow with his, dragging him to the bedroom...

*~.~*

"Still all opened up for me from last night," Gibbs hissed in Tony's ear as he sank into him. Tony was bent over the double-sink counter, a hand braced on the edge of each basin and his pants bunched at his ankles. He groaned as quietly as he could manage, knowing they weren't alone in the house. "Yet still so damn tight...god, Tony..."

"Been waiting for this...all night," Tony breathed, looking hard into the mirror at Gibbs' reflection as he pulled out almost all the way and thrust back in. "Fuck! Fuck, Jethro!" he whimpered as he hit the sweet spot inside of him, making him see stars.

"Not gonna last, Tony... Need you to come with me," he reached around grasping hold of the younger man's leaking cock and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Tony no longer had a language as he was overcome with the sensations being administered to him. He watched Gibbs' hand in the mirror as it stroked him, watched his face as it contorted with pleasure, and it was in the same moment that they were both coming hard and fast; Gibbs filling Tony, and Tony spilling over into the sink.

His world grayed out for a few moments, and when things started to come back into focus he found himself resting his face against the cool mirror, and felt Gibbs cleaning the mess he'd made before it could run down his legs. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Gibbs asked.

"How ridiculously fast that was," he answered. "You make me come like it's my first time coming. Like I'm fourteen and just realized it was possible."

Gibbs slapped his ass cheek, earning a yelp. "I came the same time you did."

"I think we should just call it round one, when this happens," Tony told him as he felt Gibbs begin to pull his pants up for him, then turned and took over the task.

"Round one?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yeah. Round two can be when we get home. Then we can go nice and slow and I can do all the things I wanted to do, but this bathroom was much too small for," he grinned, dipping in to nip Gibbs' lower lip.

"That so?" Gibbs asked, voice low.

"Yeah," he wrapped his arms around the older man's waist.

"Neither of us should drive right now."

"I can call a cab. We can get McGee to pick us up tomorrow."

"Think they'll notice if we leave?"

"Oh trust me," Tony smiled, "They won't notice anything until morning..."

*~.~*

The next morning, Tony got to work before McGee, much to the younger agent's dismay. He could see Tim was walking just a little funny, and he smirked and pulled out his phone.

Tony: So did you enjoy your present?

He hit send and waited for a response.

Millisa: Not as much as princess. And I enjoyed it immensely. Excellent gift!

Tony: Oh really? So Timmy liked it?

Millisa: I probably shouldn't be talking to you about this...

Tony: Please. I'm a big fan of ass-play.

Millisa: Exactly. I don't want you getting any ideas.

Tony: Ideas?

Millisa: Yeah, like trying to convince my princess to try out the real thing.

Tony had been taking a sip of his coffee, and he nearly spit it out onto the screen.

Tony: Really? You think I'd try and take Tim from you? I've got a man, if you haven't noticed. And I don't think McGee is gay.

Millisa: He really liked it.

Tony: You don't have to be gay to like your ass played with.

Millisa: He really really liked it.

Tony: You're afraid you're not gonna be enough, now? You know, if you wear out that strap-on, you can buy another one...

Millisa: Just do me a favor. If he does turn out to wanna try the real thing, at least invite me to watch.

Tony: omg

Millisa: In fact, we should have an orgy.

Tony: Millisa!

Millisa: I feel like this is a sound idea.

Tony: Even though Gibbs is into redheads, he's not into sharing. And either am I.

Millisa: Suit yourself. Princess was so tight, it took half an hour to properly stretch him enough to fit that in.

Tony: INFORMATION I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW.

Millisa: Don't lie.

Tony: I HAVE TO WORK NOW. HAVE A GREAT DAY!

Millisa: ;)

"You okay, Tony?" McGee asked from where he sat at his desk.

"I'm fine!" Tony smiled, letting out a nervous laugh. "Totally fine. How was your night?"

Tim blushed. "Uh...good. It was fine." Then he turned to face his screen and left the other agent alone.

"What is going on with you two?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing!" they replied in unison.

And...they lived happily ever after...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This part was written in honor of Millisa saying she's coming to FANCON2014! Woo! Anyway, enjoy. Check out fandom-con dot com if you'd like to come to our convention this year! July2014 ~

Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree...

Tony slowly wandered into consciousness at the sound of faint music. It took a moment, but he soon realized it was coming from his cell phone. Some of them want to use you. Some of them want to be used by you. Some of them want to abuse you. Some of them want to be abused... That was Millisa's ringtone. Tony groaned as he reached over to grab the phone, groaning again at the fact that it was one in the afternoon.

"What is it, red?" he asked as he answered the call. "I was up all night and morning, and it's my weekend off-"

Gibbs rolled over as gracefully as possible, not wanting to disturb the call now that he was awake. His eyes remained closed though, not ready to get up just yet after the night he'd spent with Tony.

"Whoa, calm down. Slow down!" Tony said as he pushed up to sit, swiping a hand down his face as he attempted to wake himself up. "Ya gotta start from the beginning, Mil."

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked, now propped up on his elbow at the sound of urgency in the call.

"She says McGee is missing," he whispered in response. "Are you sure he didn't just sneak out to get you breakfast or something? Like a surprise?" There was a pause as she replied on the other line. "Oh yeah. I guess it's pretty late for that. Are you sure he's just not- oh. Oh okay. No, I'm not trying to say- Geez, okay! Okay, we'll get there as soon as we can, alright? Just...stay calm. I'm sure he's okay. I'll call you when I get into town."

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked as he pushed to sit up.

"Pretty sure Millisa's just freaking out over nothing," he told him as he stood and searched for his jeans. "McGee left to get them coffee this morning and never came back. He's not answering his phone and she's afraid something's happened to him."

"They're at some...convention, right?"

"Yeah," he replied as he pulled on his pants. "It's three hours from here, just about. I'm gonna drive down and make sure the kid isn't out buyin' a ring or something crazy like that."

"I think he knows better than that," Gibbs said as he reached for his phone on the other end table.

"What're you doing?" Tony asked as he grabbed a shirt.

"If he's trying to surprise her with something and that's why he's not answering, I know he'll answer for me," he told him as he put the phone to his ear after dialing the number. It went straight to voicemail. Tony watched the concern in his boss's face become more noticeable.

"Is your gut churning? Because my gut is definitely churning. Something's up. Something not good. I can feel it."

"Yeah, me too," Gibbs replied.

"Not good!" Tony's eyes widened it horror at him. "You're supposed to tell me I'm being paranoid and that he's probably fine! Probably found a really cool video game and got sucked into it and left his phone on silent in the room and Millisa is just screwing with us to get us to come down there for the party!"

"She's devious, but she's not that devious," Gibbs replied as he pulled on his clothes. Tony just looked at him sideways. "Okay fine, maybe she is that devious, but I don't think that's what's happening."

"Well now that I'm effectively a thousand times more worried, you think we should contact the LPD there to check it out? I know he hasn't been missing long enough to warrant a missing persons, but he's a federal officer-"

"Which will look bad on him if he isn't really missing," Gibbs told him. "Call Abby. Tell her to try and trace his phone. Then call Bishop and have her put a BOLO with the Roanoke PD."

"Thought you said that'd make him look bad," Tony questioned.

"If we send them on a manhunt, yeah. Keeping an eye out for him wouldn't hurt, though."

"And what if he really is in trouble? Three hours could mean...everything."

"While you're makin' those calls, I'll be makin' one of my own," he replied.

*~.~*

"Yeah we'll be there in ten, red," Tony told Millisa over the phone. "Gibbs somehow managed to get some friends at the FBI to give us a lift in their private jet. Lucky for us they were heading that way anyway." He glanced over toward Gibbs where he was tapping on the laptop computer in attempt to answer a call from Abby to no avail. "Yeah, just go enjoy your convention. I'm sure we'll find him right away and we'll bring him over to you... Yep. Uh huh...the Metamorphosis on South Jefferson. Got it in my GPS. Gotta go. Boss is trying to use technology."

"I heard that," Gibbs replied as Tony ended the call.

"Well, was I lying?" he asked as he stood and walked over to the other row of seats and hit the accept button.

"There you are, bossman," Abby said when her face popped up on the screen. "Pretty cool you got a lift from the BAU," she grinned.

"You have something for me, Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes and no," she replied, eyes narrowing as her jaw cocked a bit to the side. "I'm not getting a trace on his phone, so it's either off or out of range. But I did manage to tap into the security footage at Hotel Roanoke where they're staying, and I spotted him heading out of the lobby at 9:38, but not before talking to the concierge. So I called and asked what he might've talked to her about. Apparently Millisa needed something they didn't carry in the gift shop. He asked about a local drug store, and the concierge told him there was a pharmacy 8 miles walking distance on S. Jefferson."

"South Jefferson...that's where the convention is," Tony said.

"Yeah, so close you could see it from there, actually. I tried to find street cams, but there was only one on the way. I could only see that he got at least as far as the pharmacy, but not coming back from it."

"Anyone suspicious around him when you saw him on the street cam?" Gibbs asked.

"Not that I could tell, but I'll check it again."

"Call the pharmacy and ask if they saw him."

"That was next on my list," she replied. "Hey...um...Gibbs? He's okay, right?"

"That's what we're going to find out," he told her.

"You bring him home safe."

"Was she able to find anything?" Agent Hotchner, one of the BAU team members asked as he came from the restroom.

"Possibly," Gibbs replied as he closed the laptop. "Thanks again for the lift," he told him.

"Don't thank me," he replied. "Thank the Greenbrier Airport for being too crowded for us to fly into today. It would've been a 30 minute drive into Covington instead of the hour it'll take from Roanoke."

"That where your case is takin' ya?" Tony asked.

The agent nodded. "Three homicides within a three week time period. The local PD seems to think they're connected."

"You don't?" Gibbs inquired.

"None of the murders seem similar," a younger agent Gibbs knew as Dr. Reid spoke. "Unless of course you look at the fact that there's no evidence left at any of the crime scenes. There's no relation that can be found, so far, between any of the victims. The M.O in each case doesn't add up in any obvious way."

"But that doesn't mean they're not connected," Hotchner said. "And that's about the time we usually get called in."

"You've got a high success rate, so I've read," Tony told him with a small smile.

"You've read about us?" Reid asked.

"I've followed a few of your cases in the past," Tony shrugged. "I like to stay in the know. That and I've got a pretty demanding boss who oftentimes has us digging through a lot of cases; a lot of previously convicted felons, et cetera. Your names have come up on a few case files here and there. Pretty neat stuff you guys do."

"Neat?" Hotchner raised an amused brow. "You looking to move over into the behavioral analysis sector of criminal investigation, Agent DiNozzo?"

"No," Gibbs answered for him, shaking his head just once. "Might need a behavioral analysis, though," he smirked.

"Not nice, boss," Tony glared at him, amused by the statement more than anything.

*~.~*

"Millisa, what's wrong?" asked a tall woman with short dark hair. "You're not talking, and that is so not like you at all."

"Uh," she turned away from the window she'd been staring out of and looked up at her friend. "The guy I brought with me...he's kinda...missing," she told her.

"Missing? What the hell! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't wanna ruin the convention, Xe," she replied. "I know how hard you all worked on getting it together."

"You're talking about Thom, right? The writer?"

"Y-yeah," she hesitantly replied. "I told him he had some fans here that wanted to meet him, and that's why he agreed to come. But he left to get me some allergy meds and never came back and I'm kinda worried something happened to him."

"Are you sure he didn't just...chicken out or something? Did you check the bar down the street?"

Millisa sighed. "I wouldn't exactly put it completely past him to ditch out on the convention," she said. "But he's not the kinda guy that would let me worry that something bad happened to him."

"Did you call the police?"

"Oh god no! He would never forgive me if he wasn't actually in trouble."

"But what if he..." Xe quickly changed her planned question. "Okay, well...did you talk to anyone?"

"Some of his t- uh...his friends are coming in. They should be here now, actually. They're gonna try and track him down."

"Well okay then," Xe smiled. "Get up off your ass and help me set up the raffle stuff. Kaz was supposed to be here in time for set up, but she hasn't even returned any of my texts yet, so she probably slept in..."

*~.~*

"I'm Special Agent DiNozzo, and this is Special Agent Gibbs," Tony greeted the pharmacist as they held out their badges. "We're with NCIS."

"NCIS?" the older gentleman asked. "This about the call I just had with a nice lady in DC?"

"One of our agents went missing this morning," Tony told him. "We were told he was heading here. Have you seen this man?" Gibbs held out the photo they brought of McGee.

The man looked over top of his glasses at the picture. "Oh yes. I did see him, matter of fact. Came in here this morning looking for some...uh...allergy pills I believe it was. He had a limp and I asked him if he was okay."

"A limp?" Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, the kid said he twisted his ankle while attempting to cross over the train tracks as a short cut. Said it hurt worse by the time he got here and I offered to call him a cab. But then a nice young lady offered to give him a lift. Said she was staying at one of the hotels close by the one he was staying at."

"He left with this lady?" Tony asked.

"She said she recognized him from something. Some kinda book or whatnot. She told him she was a big fan and that she was going to some...uh...oh that convention for writers just up the street," he recalled. "They do one every year just about. Nice bunch of people."

"This lady," Gibbs backtracked, "Was she acting strange in any way around him?"

"Strange? Well I don't rightly know, since I never did see her before today and I have no comparison. She seemed very excited to see him is all I can say."

"He left with her willingly?" Gibbs asked again.

"Didn't seem to be struggling against it, if that's what you're asking. But if you ask me, he seemed a bit confused."

"Confused how?" Tony asked.

"Disoriented. I thought maybe it was his allergies. He seemed a bit off, if you know what I'm saying. His eyes were a bit splotchy and he kept havin' trouble coming up with the words to ask about which medicine might be better."

"Allergy meds weren't for him," Tony reminded Gibbs.

"Yeah, I know."

"You thinkin' something along the lines of Misery here, boss? A little Kathy Bates to Tim's James Caan?"

Gibbs' gut churned and he pushed Tony's question off for a moment as he looked back to the pharmacist. "You see the car she took him to?"

"No. Didn't see a car, and that's no surprise as there's limited parking on this street. It's more likely she'd been parked in the lot across the way."

"Can you tell me what other hotels are close by?"

"There's at least six hotels right in this area, sir. Sorry I can't be of any more help."

"That nice lady in DC is gonna be calling you back," Gibbs told him. "I want you to give her the best description possible on the woman you saw our agent leave with. Can you do that?"

"Well sure," he replied. "I hope you find them."

"We will," he replied as he and Tony headed out of the pharmacy. Gibbs pulled out his phone and dialed Abby's number...

*~.~*

"Where're we headed?" Tony asked as Gibbs passed by one of the hotels they were supposed to check out.

"Retracing McGee's steps," he told him as he pulled into a lot that was mostly fenced off.

"Train tracks?" Tony asked as they got out of the car and he could see the railroad below.

"This is where he'd have crossed over," Gibbs motioned with his head at the hotel across the other side of the tracks. "Hotel Roanoke."

"Ah," Tony replied as he followed Gibbs toward the open part of the fence. "I hear that place is haunted. Built in 1882. Been around as long as the city itself."

"What're you makin' up for Ducky not bein' here?" Gibbs raised a brow.

"Ducky being here would be bad," Tony replied as they carefully climbed down the hill toward the tracks. "Ducky being here would mean there's a body."

Gibbs didn't reply to that. Tony followed after him silently now, lost in thought he didn't want to be thinking. Then Gibbs stopped and bent over. Tony came to a sudden halt. "Boss?"

When Gibbs stood back up he was holding something in his hand. "This would be why he's not answering his calls," he said as he showed Tony the busted phone...

*~.~*

"I've called all six hotels in that general area, Gibbs," Abby told him over the webcam on her computer. "No one has seen anyone matching McGee's description entering with the woman we're looking for. I don't like this. I don't like this at all."

"Hang on, Abs. Getting a call from dispatch,"Gibbs told her. He swapped calls. "Gibbs."

"Agent, we have a call from a citizen about Agent McGee," the man on the other line said. "We were informed that you're in Roanoke?"

"Yes. Who is it?"

"Patching you through now."

A click sounded on the line. "Hello?" a woman's voice sounded.

"Who is this? What do you know about my agent?" Gibbs asked.

"Um...sir, I'm a nurse at Roanoke Memorial Hospital, and we had a patient brought in a few hours ago. We searched his wallet to find an ID since there was no phone on him. As soon as we realized he was an agent, we called right away."

"A few hours ago and you're just getting around to searching for an ID?" Gibbs asked angrily.

"Sir, I'm sorry but we've had him in for scans and tests and it was our first priority to make sure he wasn't in life-threatening danger, medically."

"What happened? What's wrong with him?" Gibbs asked as he raced the car towards where he'd seen the blue H signs leading to the hospital.

"Gibbs?" Tony anxiously questioned.

"The woman that brought him in said he'd twisted his ankle and was going to give him a lift to his hotel, but then he'd suddenly collapsed and she panicked and brought him straight to us. He's been unconscious since he was brought in."

"And the tests? What did you find on the scans?"

"As far as we can see, sir, he's not in any immediate danger. There are no bleeds that have shown up on the scans. No fractures. Just a fairly large bump from whatever he hit his head on."

"He fell on train tracks this morning," Gibbs told her. "He must've hit his head there. We'll be there in five minutes," he told her then ended the call.

"Boss..."

"He's unconscious," Gibbs told him. "They said he's not hurt very bad, but he hasn't woken up since he got there."

"And the mystery woman?"

"She's the one that brought him in."

"Why didn't she contact anyone?"

"That's what we're gonna find out," he said as he stepped harder on the accelerator.

*~.~*

"The battery on my phone died," the woman told them. "And I'm not from here so I didn't know anyone's number by heart. It was all in my phone, and I wasn't sure who to call. I didn't know he was actually an agent..."

"Just a big fan of Thom E. Gemcity, right?" Tony chimed in.

"Well yeah...I mean, of course," she shook her head as if the question were absurd. "We were so excited about him coming to the convention, and I freaked when he collapsed. I couldn't just leave him here."

"You didn't think to maybe go to the convention and let his girlfriend know he was hurt?" Tony asked.

"I...I didn't know he had a girlfriend..."

"Oh come on, now," he shook his head. "You really think-"

"Loca is not his girlfriend," she tilted her head at him. "And no, I wasn't trying to fill the position either. I didn't wanna leave here and have him wake up alone and confused. Is that such a horrible thing?"

"Who the hell is Loca?" Gibbs asked.

"That's red's online name, boss," Tony answered for her. "Speaking of red, what the heck is up with those pants? And what's your name?" he motioned to the red leather monstrosity she was wearing.

"My name, as far as you need to know, is Kaz. And the pants were supposed to be for the con," she said through gritted teeth.

"Great!" Tony replied with a smile. "Because that's where your gonna go now and tell all your friends what happened. I'm sure Loca would like to know why you didn't bother to give her an update. I mean, I'm sure she didn't mind at all worrying for the past few hours about whether or not her boyfriend was dead or alive."

She huffed and made to stomp away, pushing past Tony. But Gibbs grabbed her arm. "Hey," he told her, causing her to make eye contact with him. "Thank you for bringing him here," he said. "And don't mind Tony. He was just scared, and he's angry and he's taking it out on the closest target. He'll come around."

"Yeah...sure. Whatever," she said as she pulled away. "Look," she sighed. "I really didn't mean to cause so much trouble. I wasn't thinking. I mean I was...I was...thinking I was saving the day, ya know? Kaz the hero that saved Thom E. Gemcity. I didn't even realize how long we'd been here. I know I should've found the number to the venue and tried to call, but I just... I don't even know what. I'm sorry. Tell him I'm sorry..." she said before she turned away and headed toward the exit.

Gibbs watched her until she disappeared around the corner, then turned toward Tony who was looking into Tim's room. He took the few steps it took to be at his back, and placed his hands on Tony's biceps. "He's okay, Tony," he told him.

"Yeah, well...I'll believe that when he wakes up," he replied stubbornly, yet sank back a bit into the embrace.

"Agent Gibbs?" a man's voice sounded beside them and they turned toward the doctor standing there with a clipboard in his hands. "I'm the neurologist who's looking over Agent McGee's case," he told them. "All of his secondary scans came through and everything looks great. I'm pretty sure he just has a mild concussion, though the continued lack of consciousness is a bit worrisome. But it could just be that he was exhausted in the first place and needed the rest.

"I was told he'd hurt his ankle, but it's not severe. There's no sprain, so he should be on his feet in no time. Once he's awake we'd like to do a neurological exam just to steer on the side of caution. Then he'll be free to go, as long as he has someone to keep an eye on him. No driving for a couple of days, regardless of how well he does on the examination."

"Won't be a problem," Tony replied. "So he's okay? No permanent damage to his noggin?"

"Like I said, we'll have to do an exam. Parts of the human brain are still a mystery. Things can look fine on paper, but then they wake up and don't know English from Japanese. But I don't think he hit his head that hard, so I'm pretty sure the outlook is good. I just can't make you any guarantees, because that's how lawsuits start up and boy I sure as hell don't need that already in my career," he gave a nervous smile.

But Tony wasn't listening anymore because he could see Tim starting to stir, and Tony headed straight into the room. "Time to wake up, McSleepyhead," Tony said, trying not to be too loud and obnoxious.

Tim groaned then cracked open his eyes. "Tony?" his voice was gravelly. "What are you doing here?" he brought his hands up to rub at his eyes, then got a clearer look at his surroundings. "Am...am I in a hospital? Why am I in a hospital?" he asked a bit fearfully.

"Calm down, you're all right," Tony told him. "What do you remember?"

McGee swallowed. "Uh... I'm in Roanoke still, right?"

"Yeah. Ten points on the board, probie. Keep going."

"I was at the hotel and Millisa wasn't feeling well, so I left to get her some medicine. They didn't have what she needed in the lobby so I left and...I... I think I fell. I twisted my ankle. Guess I hit my head, too," he said as he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his skull. "What time is it?"

"Much too late to make a fashionable entrance at the convention," Tony replied.

"Oh god, she's gonna kill me!" he made to get up out of the bed, but Gibbs was suddenly there to grab his shoulders and keep him sitting. "Boss?"

"Take it easy, McGee," he told him.

"Guys, what are you doing here? It's a 3 hour trip. How did you even-"

"Millisa was worried when you didn't come back," he told him. "You dropped your phone when you fell. No one knew who to call until they had time to go through your wallet. In the meantime, she called us because she wasn't sure what to do."

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to come out here..."

"Relax," Gibbs assured him. "It's not a big deal. You're okay, and that's what matters."

"Besides," Tony chimed in with a grin, "I got to see a chick in hot, red leather pants."

"Kaz?" he questioned.

"You know Kaz?" Gibbs asked.

"I know Kaz was one of the girls that promised Millisa she'd wear red leather pants for her at the con. That that's how we'd recognize her when we got there. Most of these people are anonymous online, going by aliases. The convention is kind of contradictory yet innovative. It's partly why I felt the need to convince Millisa to go," he shrugged. "Only so many years you can talk to the same group of people, get to know them better than some of the people you know in real life, before it's time to stop hiding behind a computer screen." The two other men were silent for a moment as they looked at him. "What?" he questioned. "I checked them all out. They're good people and they've been there for her through good times and bad, just like she's been there for them. You'd be surprised how much some online relationships can mean to a person. Especially if they're genuine. People should know Millisa. She's a great person."

Tony looked at Gibbs with a knowing smile on his face. "Looks like I called it right, to Kaz. About him being Millisa's boyfriend."

Tim's face reddened. "I am not her boyfriend!" he defended. "It's not like that!"

"Come on, McLoveMuffin. You've been sharing happy-time with her for years now."

"We aren't using labels, Tony. It's an agreement we have and we're good with it being that way. And all that stuff I said about her just now? I'd say it about any of you, too. So stop trying to read into this..."

*~.~*

"You idiot!" Millisa smacked Tim square in the chest as she met them coming out of the hospital exit.

"Millisa!"

"You stupid, stupid idiot!" she smacked him again, then threw her arms around his middle and squeezed. "You have any fucking idea how scared out of my mind I was?"

"I'm sorry..." he replied, his arms snaking around her to hold her close.

"I know. God, I know it's not your fault. Jesus," she pulled away. "Fucking Kaz... She's lucky she looks so hot in those pants or I'd have kicked her ass for letting me sweat."

"Sorry I let you down," he replied. "I know you wanted me there for your friends that are fans of my books. Did you at least enjoy it?"

"Are you stupid? Of course I didn't. I was too worried. But that's okay because it's not over, and you're gonna make it up to me by spending a half an hour with me while I take advantage of the cash bar they've got open right now. I mean...as long as you feel up to it."

"I'm...fine, actually. They gave me something good for the headache. I just can't drink," he told her. "Were you really that worried about me?" he asked.

"'course I was," he smirked up at him. "I've kinda grown a bit fond of you, princess," she patted his cheek. She held his gaze for a moment longer before looking over at Gibbs and Tony. "You guys coming?"

"Are we invited?" Gibbs asked.

"You flew all the way here because one of us introvert nerds didn't think to look up a phone number. Least I can do is buy you a few rounds."

*~.~*

"No unauthorized pictures!" Xe stated over the microphone to the crowd. "Mr. Gemcity values his privacy as much as you do, so please be respectful. I know some of you slash writers that would die if we revealed your true identities. If you want a picture with him, by all means, he's willing to do that. But put your cameras away when he's making out with Loca, please." She winked in their direction as Millisa let out a drunken laugh from the bar.

"I need to give a special shout out to Mr. Gemcity and Kaz for adding a smidgen of mystery to our convention this year," she continued. "It's not a successful party without a missing persons report and hospitalization." Kaz lowered her head where she sat in the corner. "Aw come on, Kaz, don't be that way! You know we love you and your hot pants! No moping at FANCON! Get that ass up here and knock 'em dead with a little Shania!" she shouted as she set up the next karaoke song. The crowd cheered and Kaz couldn't help the slight grin on her face, embarrassment still showing red on her face as she stood and made her way tipsily to where Xe stood with a microphone outstretched in one hand toward her.

Whose Bed Have Your Boots Been Under began playing, and the crowd's cheers ignited again. Kaz grabbed the mic and turned to the screen projection on the far wall where the lyrics came up. Xe smiled and made her way over to where the NCIS agents were standing at the bar with Millisa.

"Sorry again," Tim told her.

"Oh please, it's not a big deal," she scoffed. "Gimme a shot of Goldshlagger," she told the barkeep, "And a diet Coke chaser, please," she added and looked back to Tim. "I know how to keep a party going. And I even managed to keep Loca semi-distracted until we figured out what happened. And now look at her, nerves all worn out from the day and pleasantly sloshed by just two drinks. Everybody's happy. What do we have to be sorry for?"

"I guess you're right," he shrugged.

"It is a nice little party you've got here," Tony commented. "Nice little venue, and not too big of a crowd. Much better than I originally imagined."

"Good food, too," Gibbs added as he stuck a roasted tomato-topped cracker into his mouth.

"The food is awesome," Xe agreed. "So, Thom, I heard you were on the best-sellers list for a while. That must've been awesome. I could only ever dream..."

"I have a very dedicated agent," Tim replied.

"I heard that, too. Some day maybe I'll get so lucky."

"I'm sitting on the edge of whether or not it was a good idea," Tim said.

"What? Why?" Xe asked incredulously.

"There was a little incident with a crazy stalker fan that started taking some extreme reenactments in real life," Tony answered for him. "He blames himself."

"Whoa really?" she replied. "Like...what kinds of reenactments? Sorry...I haven't actually read any of your books." Tony laughed obnoxiously at that.

"That's okay," Tim replied, ignoring him. "To be fair, I haven't read any of yours, either."

"You're a busy guy," Xe said. "And super smart from what I've heard through Millisa. Excellent career that doesn't even have anything to do with your writing."

"Well I wouldn't say that," Tony replied under his breath.

"I think it's pretty cool," Xe continued. "Writing is my passion, but my main job is being a mom, and there's really no other career for me besides those two. I'm hoping the writing thing might actually be lucrative some day."

"Just keep at it," Tim told her. "Don't give up. Indie publishing is a hard world to get noticed in, but it'll happen if you don't give up."

"Thanks," she smiled. "I won't be the bitch that bugs you to get my shit to your publisher," she winked. "I wanna play ball the real way. If I get noticed, it's because my stuff is good. If I don't, well, I have what I need to survive, and as long as I can be happy in what I'm doing, that's all I can really ever ask."

"And that's why I stay at my job instead of becoming a full time writer," Tim said. "To each their own."

"You said it," she winked. "Gotta get back to my crowd and force someone else to sing shamelessly," she said as she made her way back to the mic. "Thanks for coming!"

"She seems nice," Tim said to Millisa.

"Yeah. She's pretty cool," she replied. "And Kaz, too. We like giving them a hard time, but they're good girls. Xe says I'm her home theater guy."

"Hey!" Tony laughed. "Match made in heaven, you two."

"Shut up, Tony, I am not your home theater guy."

"Of course you are," he slapped him in the shoulder. "I think I'm gonna go knock these people dead with some Sinatra. You wanna sing, boss?" he looked to the older man.

"Oh no," he laughed and shook his head. "I'll just stay here and watch."

"Good," he gave him a leering grin. "You can rate my performance later on at the hotel."

"Hotel?"

"Booked us a room on the top floor at Hotel Roanoke. No way we're driving back tonight, and I doubt we can luck out with a lift back from the BAU."

Gibbs pressed his lips together, eyes looking up and to the left in thought. Then he nodded and tilted his head just a bit. He watched as Tony walked up to Xe and told her something in her ear. She grinned excitedly and started typing something into the computer...

*~.~*

"Oh fuck! Oh f-fuck, Jethro!" Tony nearly screamed as his come hit the headboard he was gripping onto so tightly, Gibbs holding him back against him as he continued to ram into him from behind. He bit down into the skin of Tony's shoulder as his own release hit him just moments later, pressing his cock as deeply into him as physically possible as the tremors ran their course.

The room was filled with silence only broken by panting as the two tried to catch their breath.

"Guess you really liked my singing," Tony said with a smile as he let himself lean back into him.

Gibbs just groaned in response as he shifted them to lie down. Tony rolled and turned over to face him. "Not a completely ruined weekend off, I'd say."

Gibbs smirked. "Could come back next year, if you want," he told him. "For McGee's fans, of course. Gotta be supportive."

"Definitely."

"Maybe we could all share a room next time," Gibbs said. "Maybe try out that one thing Millisa brought up before."

"What thing... Oh my god!" Tony pushed up on his elbow in shock. "Are you... You mean the threesome thing with McGee? Are you kidding me right now?" he asked. Gibbs just shrugged. Tony couldn't get a read on his expression and wasn't sure how to react to this sudden revelation. Then he let himself lie back down without breaking eye contact. "You're not worried things would get...weird?"

"I think things couldn't get much weirder than they already have," Gibbs said with a small laugh. "I think we're all pretty comfortable around each other. We're completely satisfied in our sex lives. So we have nothing to worry about if we ever wanted to do something like that."

"You're serious," Tony said in awe. "I never even let myself think about it too much," he told him. "And...fuck that would be hot, but I dunno that McGee would be comfortable with the idea. I don't even know how serious Millisa was when she said it."

"Only one way to find out," Gibbs said with a raised brow...

~End


	9. Chapter 9

"You want me to what?" Tim asked, wide-eyed as he looked at Millisa on the other side of the bed.

"Only if you want to, I said," Millisa defended, holding a hand up. "And why wouldn't you? You told me you're bisexual. Unless you were just lying about that so I'd think you're as open-minded as I am..."

"I wasn't lying!" Tim replied. "But you know I've never...ya know...been with a guy. I'm just attracted to them is all." His cheeks flushed an adorable shade of pink, and Millisa grinned.

"Then why are you flipping about this?"

"Because it's Gibbs and Tony!" he replied, his voice slightly higher. "They'd never-"

"Oh you're worried they'd say no?" Millisa smiled knowingly.

Tim's brows pinched. "What... What's that look?"

"This is my 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' look," she told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What do you know?" his voice sounded smaller now, like he was afraid to know the answer.

"Mmm...now don't freak out," she replied. "But Tony and I have kinda been talking mostly jokingly for a while now about how much you enjoy my birthday present he got me last year."

"Oh my god," Tim rolled out of the bed, staggering to find his clothes. "Oh my god," he panicked. "You talk to Tony about our sex life?" He felt betrayed; face hot with embarrassment and eyes stinging. "How could you do that? For god's sake..."

"Hey, calm down!" Millisa stated firmly as she stood and made her way around the bed. "You think Tony doesn't know we use that thing?" she asked with a raised brow. "What the hell are you so worried about, huh? You think he would've given that to me to torture you with? You think he doesn't know how that gift would bring you just as much pleasure as it does me?"

"You don't understand..."

"No, you don't understand," she countered. "You don't even know why you're panicking right now."

"I'm pissed off!" he retorted.

"No you're not. You're embarrassed," she told him. Tim looked down, trying once again to locate his clothes. "You think you should be embarrassed, but you have no reason to be. Look, I never disclosed any details, okay? Tim!" she grabbed onto his face, hands on either cheek to make him look at her. "All I did was thank him for the present and tell him you enjoyed it too. The rest he figured out on his own."

"And you joke about it together," he replied, voice cracking against his will, and he tried to turn away again, but she wouldn't let him.

"No. That's not what we do. Will you just sit down and let me explain?" Tim stood there for a moment, unsure of what his next action should be. His gut told him to run away. Run away from the humiliation. But his heart knew to trust Millisa. Even to trust Tony, for that matter. Tony might be a jerk at times, but Tim couldn't fathom him teaming up and sharing embarrassing jokes at his expense with Millisa.

He moved back to the bed and sat down, head hanging loosely forward. Millisa sat beside him. "Hear me out before you say anything, okay?" She didn't wait for a response. "Day after my birthday last year, I texted Tony to thank him for the present. I told him you liked it too. A lot. And I maybe told Tony not to get any ideas about stealing you away from me." Tim looked at her, opening his mouth to speak, but she held her hand up to stop him. "Just let me finish." His mouth closed, lips pressing together in frustration. "I said that if you ever did end up wanting to try that, to at least let me watch." Tim flushed pink again. "Tony said Gibbs doesn't share, and neither does Tony. That was the end of that." Tim's face seemed to relax a bit into relieved skepticism, and his worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked at her. "But then...after we got back from that trip to Roanoke, Tony sent me a...slightly odd message. At first I was a little pissed because it meant he'd talked to Gibbs about what we'd said."

"Oh my god..." Tim's face fell into his hands.

"But then I realized, hey, that's Tony's lover. Of course they talk to each other. And it's been a whole year since that, right? Neither of them have ever said anything to you, have they? They haven't acted any differently, right?"

Tim thought about that for a moment, then slowly pulled his hands away from his face. "No, they haven't acted any differently," he said softly.

"Exactly. So it's not like they thought it was a completely unfathomable thing."

"Uh..."

"Tony said that Gibbs said that he'd like to do it." She sort of held her breath at that point, trying to gauge his reaction.

Tim seemed a little confused as he looked at her. Disbelieving maybe. "Do it?"

"Sex, Tim," she clarified. "You, Tony, and Gibbs. He said that we're all comfortable in our sex lives and with each other, and that it could be fun. I don't think that's something Gibbs says to many people, Tim. I think that it could be really, really...hot."

Millisa didn't take her eyes off of him, watching as he seemed to process the information. There was no more anger or embarrassment in his features or stature anymore. But the panic began to ramp up, if his increased breathing was any indication. "Tim?"

"Gibbs and Tony...wanna...they wanna have sex...with me?" he asked, eyes flitting about in the air in front of him.

"They're game if you are. That's all," Millisa told him. "There's no pressure. It's just an open invitation. You don't have to say yes." She looked down for a moment, her eye catching the bulging in McGee's boxers. She smiled. "But by the look of you," she said as her hand moved to cover the bulge, "I'd say you probably wanna say yes."

Tim looked at her then, not saying anything at all, but reached up and pulled her to him, crushing his mouth to hers hungrily...

*~.~*

Mil: Operation Pink Dawn is GO.

Tony stared at the message for a full minute before Gibbs pulled him out of his gaze.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

Tony turned his head toward the man in bed beside him. "Remember that threesome you were all gung-ho about in Roanoke?"

"Yeah," Gibbs replied with a nod.

"You still game for that?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Why not?"

"I dunno. I think it's a great idea, but I don't want it to be weird for anyone once we're back at work."

"Are things weird for any of us now?" Gibbs asked with a raised brow.

"No."

"You think that's gonna change? We've all but screwed in front of each other already."

"Well...I guess maybe that's...kinda true, huh..."

"If you're apprehensive about this, we don't have to-"

"No. No I'm good! I promise," Tony replied. "I just... I love you. And I...kinda guess I love McGee too. I just wanna make sure we do this right; not mess anything up between us."

Gibbs pressed forward, sneaking an arm around Tony's middle and pulling him back against him. His face nuzzled the younger man's neck. "As long as you don't plan on leaving me for him, I think it'll be just fine," he said with a small laugh.

"Hell no I wouldn't leave you," Tony replied. "I'm in love with you, and you satisfy me in every way possible," he said as his arms wrapped around Gibbs'. "I'm attracted to Tim, sure. And I love him. But not like I love you. Never gonna love anyone like I love you." He turned in Gibbs' arms and pressed his lips to his...

*~.~*

The next day was Friday. End of the work week, especially since there were no new cases. But paperwork kept them busy. Around one, Gibbs sent Tony and McGee off to bring back some lunch. He winked at Tony when the two left the bullpen. They'd planned this all out.

They chatted like normal on the trip to the restaurant and back. But once they were back in the elevator headed up to their floor, Tony stepped forward and flipped the switch to stop it. Then he got up right behind McGee and put his mouth beside his ear.

"You're still coming over tonight, right?" he asked seductively.

"Y..yeah," he replied, breath quickening as sparks shot through him like live-wire.

"I just wanna make sure you really want this," Tony said, snaking his arms around McGee's waist slowly, one of his hands making its way down toward the zipper of his pants. "So...do you?"

"Uh..." Tim was having a hard time forming words. Tony's hand was cupping over a quickly growing bulge in his pants.

"Don't drop lunch, Timmy," he told him, flicking his tongue out to tease behind the younger man's ear. McGee whimpered. "I just want you to be prepared," he told him, rubbing Tim's erection under his palm. "We're gonna make your first time so good for you. We've got it all planned out."

"H...huh?"

"You're gonna drop that bag. Here," Tony reached with his free hand and took it from him, setting it on the floor out of the way before he moved back in place and pressed his half-hard cock against Tim's ass.

"Tony..." Tim whimpered again, grabbing for the handrail beside them with one hand, while the other instinctively settled on top of Tony's busy hand. Not stopping him, but just holding on.

"Gibbs is gonna be your top," Tony told him, and McGee's heart skipped so hard in his chest it hurt for a moment. He couldn't breathe. And now Tony's hand was moving from his cock, up to the waistband of his pants and down into them, grabbing hold of Tim's cock as he spoke, "And I'm gonna be your bottom."

"Fuck...oh..." and he was coming, hips stuttering as his fingers clamped down on Tony's arm.

Tony hummed encouragingly into Tim's neck as he milked him through it. "Oh yeah, Timmy... Tonight is gonna be so much fun. Make sure Millisa preps you real good. Gibbs doesn't like to wait. He will, mind you. He'll sit there and watch me stretch you open for him. And we'll do that some time. But I don't think either of us is gonna wanna wait tonight. Gibbs has me wearing a plug right now." Tim whimpered again, spent cock twitching against Tony's stilled hand. "He stretched me open so good this morning and put that plug in and told me not to take it out until tonight. He wanted to be the one to make sure I was ready for you, Timmy."

McGee had no time to react to that before Tony was suddenly pulling away.

"Let me help you clean up," Tony said as he dug into the bag for some napkins. "Can't very well be sitting around in your own mess the rest of the afternoon, can you?"

"Tony, I..." Tim looked nervous suddenly, and Tony stepped in front of him with the napkins.

"Relax, Tim," he told him with a lazy grin that met his eyes. "We just wanted to ease you into the water a bit, so to speak. We didn't want you to walk in and feel all nervous and shy."

"I...uh...I don't know that that still won't happen," Tim admitted, taking the napkins from Tony and cleaning himself up a bit.

"Well," Tony replied, taking the wadded up napkin from Tim's hand and stuffing them into his pocket. "Maybe this will help a little." He stepped forward and took Tim's face in his hands, pressing his mouth against his. Tim made a surprised sound, but quickly relaxed as Tony's opened him mouth against his. The kiss was deep, yet gentle at the same time, and Tim found himself almost lost in it before Tony all-too-soon pulled away. "Oh, and just FYI," he said as he bent over to pick up the bag with their lunches. "Just because I'm the bottom of the sandwich tonight, does not give you any authority over me in the field." He reached over and flicked the switch to start the elevator back up.

McGee gaped at him for a long moment.

"Get it together, McHotness," Tony told him sternly. "Or everyone's gonna know exactly what just happened."

Tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

The four had joined for a drink before they planned to get started. Tim had been squirming a bit in his seat, but Millisa had quietly explained to the other two men that it was out of eagerness, and maybe also the plug she'd left in him after giving him a good prepping. Since the comment, Gibbs hadn't much looked away from the youngest agent.

McGee was completely aware of it, too, if the heated blush was any implication. He tried to avoid much eye contact with him. Having the plug in, and all of the anticipation, memories of what Tony did to him in the elevator, and Millisa's encouragement during their preparation session earlier... It had him on the edge of a very, very high precipice. The height was giving him vertigo.

"Did you bring it?" Tony whispered the question to Millisa, and she nodded with a nervous smile. "I'll give you a signal if it's gonna happen," he told her.

"What're you two whispering about?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing," Tony replied with a grin. "Think we might need the ring for Timmy?" he asked, looking over at McGee after the question was out there.

Tim blushed again, swallowing a mouthful of his drink before speaking. "I've already...um...twice today," he told him nervously. "I think it'll be okay."

"Well, just in case, we'll leave it out on the side table," Tony said. He glanced to Gibbs for a moment, knowing the look in his eyes quite well. Then he looked back to Tim. "You ready?"

"Yes," he replied quickly. "I mean...yeah. Okay..."

Tony smiled and pushed up from the table. "Still nervous," he surmised as he made his way over to him. "There's no reason to be, ya know. It's just us; we've known each other for a decade now. We're practically in each others pockets every day."

"That's...not it," Tim replied. "I...this is different."

"I know," Tony told him, pulling him up by the hand so he was standing in front of him now. He leaned forward like he was going to kiss him, but Tim nervously looked over at Gibbs. Tony suddenly understood. He put his mouth beside the younger man's ear and whispered, "I told him what we did in the elevator. Told him as soon as we got home, today. And you know what happened?" he asked. "He was so turned on, he fucked me right against the wall; hot, hard and dirty." Tim's eyes slipped closed as a breath shuttered out of him. "Then he put the plug back in so his come would still be in me when you get inside."

Tim's knees shook at the intensity of lust that shot through his body, and Tony held onto him to keep him steady. He didn't hesitate this time. Tim turned his head back to Tony and pressed his lips against his hungrily. Arms wrapped aimlessly around each other, the began to make out in earnest. It wasn't until they heard the scrap of a chair pushing away from the table, that they separated.

"Bedroom. Now," Gibbs ordered, then turned to head their himself.

Tony and Tim shared a heated glance, and Tony grabbed onto the younger man's hand and began walking toward the bedroom. Tim looked to Millisa, who gave him an encouraging nod. She stood to follow them. She quietly moved to the chair in the corner of Tony's bedroom.

"C'mere," Gibbs gestured to Tim, who nervously stepped forward at Gibbs' command. Gibbs looked into the man's darkened eyes and did his best to read him. "You still wanna do this?" he asked quietly. "You know you don't have to-"

"I want to," Tim replied without hesitation. "I want it." His breaths came quicker as he spoke, and then stopped altogether for a few moments when Gibbs pulled him in to kiss him. It was different than it'd been with Tony, yet the same. And suddenly he realized that he had gained the knowledge of what it must feel like when Tony and Gibbs kissed each other.

Gibbs swallowed the moan that came from the younger man, his eyes only opening when he heard the rustle of clothes. Tony was stripping down to his boxers, tossing his discarded shirt and pants to the dresser-top. (Gibbs didn't like it when they were on the floor.)

When he was finished, he took the few steps that brought him right up behind Tim, and he met Gibbs' eyes for a moment. Gibbs' hands had been loosely placed on Tim's hips, but he moved them up as Tony's hands snaked around the younger man's waist from behind.

Tim felt almost paralyzed as Tony began unbuckling his belt, Gibbs' hands untucking his shirt, then going to work undoing the buttons. This was really happening... He chanced a glance over at Millisa. She was sitting with her leg crossed over the other, hands on either armrest, watching with rapt attention.

It was Tony's lips on Tim's neck that pulled his eyes away again. "Get Gibbs' pants open," Tony told him. With shaking hands, Tim blindly searched for the older man's belt and began pulling it open.

Once Tony had Tim's pants open, his hand slid inside, bypassing boxers and all, and grabbed hold of his hard cock like he had in the elevator. Tim's head lolled back, falling to Tony's shoulder as he let out a hiss of appreciation.

"He's so hard already, Gibbs," Tony told him. Gibbs took the opportunity to remove his own shirt, then moved back to Tim, mouth moving to where Tim's shoulder met his neck, and bit down gently before suckling at the skin there. He smiled when McGee groaned, hips thrusting toward the older man eagerly.

Tony pulled Tim's shirt from his arms and tossed it over with his own clothes. With no instruction, Tim mimicked Tony's earlier movements, snaking his hand into Gibbs' open pants and palming him over his boxers. Gibbs made a sound like a grunting, pressing forward almost involuntarily into Tim's hand.

"That's it, Timmy," Tony whispered. "Get him good and ready. You wanna suck him? Get him nice and hard for you?"

A whining breath shuttered out of Tim, and Tony could feel the vibration where his skin was pressed up against his. Tim felt Gibbs' cock twitch against his hand, and he had to open his eyes and look at him. Suddenly it was all real. Gibbs really wanted this; he wanted Tim. He wanted Tim's mouth on him. And even though he'd never done it before, Tim was suddenly eager to do it.

McGee shoved Gibbs' pants and boxers down to his thighs and turned him to sit on the edge of the mattress. Gibbs just let him; just moved with his leading, and it gave Tim a level of confidence he hadn't felt with anyone before...except maybe Millisa. Certainly not with any other man, though.

As Tim got down on his knees, Tony slipped out of his boxers and sat down on the bed beside Gibbs, who immediately drew the man into a kiss, his hand in Tony's hair, gripping for just a few moments before he felt Tim's hand on him again. He looked down just in time to watch Tim take him into his mouth.

"For fuck's sake, lay down!" Millisa squeaked from the corner. "I can't see anything!"

Tony snickered, then led Gibbs to lay back with him as Tim continued his administrations. Tony grabbed a hold of his own cock and tipped his head back to glance at Millisa with a sly grin as he jacked himself a few times. She looked directly at him and flipped him the bird. He laughed more.

Tony leaned close to Gibbs' ear and whispered a question. Within a matter of moments, Gibbs was pulling Tim off of him. "That's enough," he told him in a low voice. Then he turned to Tony. "You ready for him?" he asked.

"Hell yeah," Tony replied before pulling Gibbs in for another kiss.

Gibbs pulled away to look at Tim who was still kneeling before him. "Go on, Tim," he told him.

McGee swallowed as he stood from the floor. Tony pulled his knees up and spread his legs in silent invitation, gazing up at the younger man as Gibbs' hand ran over Tony's chest seductively. He went to stand between the agent's legs and paused for a moment, indecisively. "Um...do we need to uh..."

"We're all clean, Tim," Tony said. "We're all regularly tested, right?"

"Y-yeah," Tim nodded.

"Good. 'Cause I'm really looking forward to having you mixed with Gibbs," he told him, pulling his knees further back and reminding the younger man what that plug was still holding inside of him.

Tim reached down carefully, his fingers grazing over the end of the plug a few times before gripping it. Slowly he began to pull, Tony sucking in a breath when it popped free. Tim was quick to line himself up, stopping the flow of Gibbs' come from leaking out too much, and began to press in. The fluttering clench and unclench of Tony's hold around the head of his dick was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He couldn't look away from the sight of his cock as in slowly slipped into Tony. He couldn't hear anything over the sound of his heart beating in his ears. Not until he bottomed out, his balls pressing against Tony's, and then he heard Tony's breathy moans and Gibbs' encouraging whispers of endearment in his lover's ear.

"Go on," Gibbs said to Tim. "He likes it hard."

"God...I...I need..." Tim started, but his brain was clouded and clogged.

"What do you need, Tim?" Gibbs asked, sitting up and putting a hand on Tim's neck.

"Need the...the ring," he clarified.

Gibbs understood, then. He looked to the side table and stood as he fetched it. It was made of leather and had a metal clasp almost like a belt. Gibbs used to make Tony wear it. He moved behind Tim and pulled him back a bit, not having him pull completely out of Tony, but enough for him to put the ring around his base and fasten it. "There you go," Gibbs said in his ear, and let his hands settle on Tim's hips.

McGee pressed back into Tony fully, earning a pleased groan from the man beneath him. Gibbs helped him to set a pace that had Tony squirming and keening on the bed. His hands held fists-full of sheets, knowing he wasn't allowed to touch himself yet. He had to wait for Gibbs' permission. So when Tim starting fucking him just the way he liked it, his head was lolling from side to side, noised keening from his throat like whining with the effort not to finish himself off.

"Slow down," Gibbs instructed softly, pressing himself against Tim's back when he did. "Are you ready, Tim?" he asked, a hand pulling away from his hip and sliding down to Tim's ass, fingers grazing the plug there. Tim was unable to speak, so he just nodded frantically. "All right. Lay down over Tony for a minute. Stay inside him.

Tim did as he was instructed, pressing all the way in and holding as he laid down over Tony, holding up most of his weight on his elbows. Tony's hands came up to Tim's hair, then, pulling him down for the heated kiss he'd been wanting to give him since they'd started. He pressed his neglected cock up against Tim's belly, groaning into the younger man's mouth.

"Don't let him come, Tim," Gibbs instructed, and McGee rushed to reach down between them and pinch the base of Tony's cock. Tony groaned in frustration.

"Sorry," Tim told him, pressing his forehead against his partner's, breath as heavy as his.

Tony growled, squeezing around Tim's cock with his internal muscles. "Feel so good in me," he told him almost in a whisper. "Fuck, Tim... I need to come... And you'll know exactly how I feel once Gibbs is inside you, fucking you so hard, and that ring won't let you come either..." Tim gasped and tucked his face into the crook of Tony's neck, and Tony knew that Gibbs had pulled out the plug and lined himself up.

"Did a damn fine job, Millisa," Gibbs told her, admiring how well-prepared the youngest agent was as he slid in a bit. He crooked a finger at the red-haired woman, and she hesitated for a moment before pushing up out of the chair on shaky legs. She approached him quietly, but all eyes were on her. Gibbs leaned down to her ear. "Tony tells me you brought something with you." Millisa swallowed, then nodded. "Go put it on."

"R-really?" her voice was wrecked.

"Better hurry," he said. "This isn't gonna last as long as I figured."

Millisa scrambled out of the room to get her purse...

Tim and Gibbs groaned in unison once Gibbs bottomed out inside him. He held still for a few moments, then reached his arm around Tim's middle and pulled him back against him. "You let me do the work for all of us," he instructed. Tim wasn't coherent enough to have been able to repeat what he'd just been told, but some part of his brain understood it anyway.

Gibbs began to move, pulling out partway, then pressing almost too roughly back in, hitting Tim's prostate dead-on and causing the younger man to shout out.

"Oh fuck, Gibbs," Tony said breathlessly. "Should see him. Loves your cock... God, boss, let us come!"

Gibbs growled and pulled partway out again, thrusting roughly back in as he set a steady rhythm, reducing both men to wordless whimpers. "Let him come, Tim," Gibbs grunted in his ear. "Want you to see how pretty he looks when he comes.

If McGee hadn't been wearing the ring, he'd have come right then and there. He released his grip around the base of Tony's cock, instead, gripping around the shaft and stroking him once, twice, and Tony was shouting, shaking with his release as it shot up over his chest and abs. Tim's cock was trapped in the vice grip of Tony's ass in that moment. Somewhere from the corner of his eye, he saw Millisa coming back in, heard her curse under her breath, then walk out of his sight again.

"He wants to come," Millisa told Gibbs as she spread a generous handful of lube over the strap on. "See that flush going all the way to his shoulders? The moment you take that ring off, he's gonna go off like a rocket."

"Come on," he urged her, pausing his thrusting for a moment as she lined the toy up. "Push in, then hold still and hold on tight. I'll move."

Millisa swallowed as she pressed in. It was the same as when she'd done this with Tim so many times before. Sure she couldn't feel the tight squeeze around the toy, but the part that connected with her, the small butterfly-shaped piece that fit over her clit, and the curved part that went inside of her and hit her g-spot with every thrust, always got her off within a matter of seconds.

She wasn't sure exactly what she was supposed to be holding onto...but she decided a wide stance was probably a good idea, and reached out to the side to hold onto the edge of the tall dresser. Once Gibbs started moving, her free hand slapped to hold onto his shoulder for more balance.

"Yeah, Tim," Tony encouraged, small after-shocks still running their course though him. "Wanna come, don't you... Want you to fill me up with it," he told him, and the dirty talk would've made him laugh if it wasn't making him so hot. "Millisa's using the strap-on," he told him. "It's inside of Gibbs. That means every time she fucks you with it from here on out, it'll be kinda like Gibbs is in you..."

"Shut up," Tim managed. "Shut up, Tony, I need...need to come..." And then Gibbs' hand was around him again, snapping off the cock ring because Gibbs was right there on the precipice, too. "Oh GOD!" Tim shouted as he came, cock feeling as though it had exploded, melted away inside of Tony and left the rest of him quaking like ripples in a pond. Gibbs followed quickly after him, pushing both of them over Tony and pressing his forehead against the younger man's back. Millisa rode him through it, bringing herself over with them, and ended up laughing despite her efforts not to.

Before Gibbs could take offense to that, Tim spoke. "She laughs...when she comes so hard so fast, sometimes she laughs," he told them.

"I cannot express how proud of you I am for knowing something like that," Tony said. Tim pushed up enough to look him in the eyes. "Not to mention you coming here tonight...doing this with us," he added. Tim was blushing again, ducking his head.

"I hope you enjoyed it as much as we did," Gibbs added, pressing his lips to the middle of the younger man's shoulder blade before he pushed off of him and gently slid out.

"Yeah I...I really did," Tim replied, then looked at Tony again. "Thank you. Thank you both..."

"I'm gonna go clean up," Millisa told them as she headed for the bathroom. "Need me to get you anything?"

"We keep towels next to the bed," Tony told her. Gibbs was grabbing a couple as he spoke. He tossed one to Tony, then moved back behind Tim to clean him up. Tony started chuckling as he wiped his own chest. "Your face gets any more red, I'm calling an ambulance," he said, shaking them both with his laughter.

"Shut up," Tim whined.

Gibbs smiled behind him as he finished up, then wiped himself off as well. "You used to blush like that in the beginning, too, Tony," he reminded him.

"Not anymore though," he replied. "Now...it's kinda nice, I guess," he said with a shrug. Tony shoved the towel in Tim's hand, and the younger of the two took it as he gently began to pull out of him. He watched Tony bite down on his bottom lip, and for some reason it made his cock twitch. When Tony grinned at that, Tim cursed under his breath.

He wiped himself off and pressed the towel against the come the began leaking from his well-used hole. "Um...uhh..." Tim hesitated, making Tony smile again as he reached down and took over the task.

"Gotta stop being so shy around us, Timmy."

"I'm not! I mean...I just..." his sentence was cut off when Tony flipped them around so he was laying on top of Tim.

"You've been inside me," Tony said, following the statement with a light nip of Tim's bottom lip. "And Gibbs has been inside you. Can't get much more intimate than that."

"Don't waste your breath," Millisa said as she came out of the bathroom in just a tee-shirt and panties, plopping down on the end of the bed. "We've been sleeping together for a year and a half and he still blushes like that."

Gibbs grinned as he laid down beside them.

"Say what you want," Tim told them. "But I have an exceptional sex life."

"Can't argue with that," Gibbs said with a smirk.

"I hope that means we can do this again," Tony said as he moved off of Tim, sliding in between him and Gibbs. "Because that was fun."

Tim turned him head to look at Millisa. "What do you think?"

"Princess, I'm sure they more interested in you being part of the man-sandwich, than me watching. And you know I'm not gonna stop you from being with them like this."

"Gibbs does like a redhead," Tony said, wagging his brows. "And he sure didn't complain when you joined in."

"She is pretty good with that thing," McGee said with a smirk.

"Practice makes perfect." She winked.


End file.
